Die gesammelten Briefe des Severus Snape
by lumecia
Summary: Eine kleine Kooperation von SeverusKatze und mir. Severus Snape muss sich täglich mit diversen Posteulen rumschlagen, was die so überbringen gibt's hier zu lesen: Aus Kittens Feder: Sev - von mir:die nervigen Schreiberlinge. Viel Spaß! R&R please
1. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze

Hi to everyone^^

So…was hier gepostet wird ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt mit SeverusKatze von ff . de. Dort wird die Story auch auf ihrem Account gepostet (das Updaten hier wird immer etwas hinterher sein…einfach mal da schauen^^).

Das Prinzip ist relativ einfach:

Kitten antwortet als Severus Snape auf die Briefe, die ihm von vielen verschiedenen Personen aus dem Harry Potter-Universum geschickt werden. Kann sein, dass die Leute manchmal etwas OOC sind…aber nicht schlimm^^ Und das Slash ist nur bei den Briefen von Lucius "Lucy" Malfoy^^…jedenfalls theoretisch^^

Also: Vielen Dank an Kitten für die geniale Idee^^ Und euch viel Spaß beim Lesen *Kuchenhinstell*

* * *

**Pairing:** LM/SS (Impliziert evtl. SS/RL)  
**Warnings:** Slash  
**Disclaimer:** Nix unsers, alles gehört Jo Rowling, Warner Brothers und wer sonst noch Rechte an dem Kram hat. Die Figuren haben wir uns bloß ausgeliehen, geben sie mehr oder weniger unversehrt zurück und verdienen auch kein Geld mit der ganzen Sache. Nur der Plot ist unser geistiges Eigentum :)

* * *

Sehr geehrter Herr Snape,

wir möchten Sie hiermit auf unseren Laden in der Winkelgasse aufmerksam machen.

Da Sie schon während unserer Schulzeit auf Hogwarts so viel Gefallen an der von uns verwendeten Magie hatten, denken wir, dass Sie mit unserer neuen Kollektion an Zauberscherzartikeln viel Spaß haben könnten. Wollten Sie nicht auch irgendwann einmal einem ihrer Kollegen etwas heimzahlen, ohne dass diese/r darunter langfristig (Verätzungen, Tod etc.) zu leiden hat? Dann bestellen Sie gleich unsere neusten Artikel, wie:

Würgzungen-Toffees oder etwa Kanarienkremschnitten. (Hinweise zur Verwendung und Aufhebung finden Sie auf der Verpackung)

Oder wollen Sie Ihren Frust nicht an Schülern auslassen? Dann bestellen Sie  
unsere Wiederverwendbare Henker. Und für unsere ganz besondere Kundschaft:

Das essbare Dunkle Mal

Wie Sie sehen, finden Sie bei uns alles was das Zaubererherz begehrt. Füllen Sie zur Bestellung einfach den beigefügten Bestellschein aus, oder besuchen Sie uns in "Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" Winkelgasse Nr.93.

Für Fragen, Anregungen und Morddrohungen nutzen Sie bitte ebenfalls die dafür vorgesehenen Kästchen auf dem Bestellschein.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Fred und George Weasley,

Geschäftsinhaber

PS.: Um Ihnen einen kleinen Eindruck über unser Sortiment zu vermitteln, handelt es sich bei diesem Brief bereits um einen unserer Sommerkollektionsartikel. Der Brief funktioniert wie ein Heuler, nur dass er erst auslöst, wenn er wieder zusammengefaltet werden soll und permanent für einen Tag am Empfänger haftet. Währenddessen verkündet er auf eine ganz spezielle Art das Aussehen des Empfängers. Um beste Haltbarkeit zu gewährleisten, ist der Klebezauber absolut immun gegen sämtliche Gegenzauber, Tränke etc.. Wir wünschen Ihnen bereits jetzt viel Spaß damit. (Sie können diese Briefe natürlich auch mit Ihrem ganz eigenen Text besprechen)

PPS.: Wir führen auch Liebestränke und Minimuffs.

* * *

Mr. Weasley und Mr. Weasley,

Erliegen Sie tatsächlich der irrtümlichen Vorstellung, ich sei an Ihren läppischen Kindereien interessiert? Ich muss Sie diesbezüglich enttäuschen.

Nachdem sich Ihr Schreiben so wenig subtil für einen gesamten Tag an meinen Umhang geheftet und Dinge von sich gegeben hat, die der Wiederholung nicht würdig sind, habe ich dennoch den brennenden Wunsch verspürt, Sie mit Ihren eigenen essbaren Dunklen Malen Zwangs zu ernähren.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass das Schriftfeld auf diesem Bestellschein zu klein für jeglichen weiteren Ausdruck meiner Wut ist, werde ich es für dieses Mal bei einer Warnung belassen:  
Sollten Sie es wagen, mir noch ein einziges Mal Ihre Werbung zukommen zu lassen werde ich mich gezwungen sehen, Ihnen weitaus schlimmeres zuzufügen als nur einen Heuler an Ihre Kleidung zu zaubern.

Sie werden mich gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass ich, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, keine Scherze mache.

Severus Snape

* * *

So, das war der erste Brief; hoffentlich gefällt's!^^ Wenn ja, dann schreibt Reviews; auch gerne mit Anregungen zu Personen und Themen für die Briefe^^

Also, bis zum nächsten Mal,

Sev's Kätzchen und lu^^


	2. Bibliotheca Mala Fide, Edinburgh

Hi und hier der nächste Brief^^

Viel Spaß

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape,

wir möchten Sie bitten die folgenden, von Ihnen bei uns entliehenen, Bücher schnellst möglich zurückzugeben:

Dunkle Flüche, Verfluchung und die dunklen Künste im 16. Und . von G. Kursarus

Verbotene Gifte und Giftzauber von P. Digitalis

Da Sie unseren exklusiven Service nutzen, möchten wir Sie bitten, mit uns durch einen geschützten Flohzauber in Verbindung zu treten, um den Abgabetermin und –ort zu klären.

Aufgrund der verschärften Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Ministeriums für Zauberei erbitten wie Sie ebenfalls die Eule in Farbe und Form zu ändern und uns gegeben falls ihre Fragen und Anregungen bezüglich unseres Services auf diese Weise zukommen zu lassen. Beachten Sie bitte, dass es sich um eine automatische Eule handelt, die innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden zu uns zurückfliegt.

Sollten Sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, bitten wir Sie die Eule, sowie dieses Schreiben zu verändern bzw. zu vernichten.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Ihr

T.M

Mr. T.M,

In Ihrem so genannten "exklusiven Service" scheint nicht inbegriffen, dass das Personal sich korrekt an die entliehenen Bücher erinnert.

Das Exemplar von "Dunkle Flüche, Verfluchung und die Dunklen Künste" habe ich Ihnen bereits vor zwei Wochen per Expresseule zurückgesandt, da einige für meine Arbeit relevanten Abschnitte bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verschmiert oder auch herausgerissen waren.  
Im beiliegenden Schreiben habe ich ebenfalls in aller Deutlichkeit ausgeführt, was ich von schlampiger Arbeit und dem Verleih beschädigter, und somit unnützer Bücher halte.  
Was die Ausgabe des Buches von P. Digitalis angeht hatte ich meinem Brief hinzugefügt, dass ich dessen Leihfrist um einen weiteren Monat verlängern lassen werde. Der korrekte Abgabetermin ist dementsprechend erst in zwei Wochen angesetzt.

Ich versichere Ihnen: Wenn Sie nicht mehr in der Lage sind, Ihre Bibliothek ordentlich zu führen werde ich nicht zögern meine Mitgliedschaft zu kündigen, und ebenso dafür sorgen dass andere Hexen und Zauberer Ihre Institution nicht mehr frequentieren. Die momentanen Verhältnisse sind untragbar.  
Sie sollten sich gut überlegen, ob Sie sich mir gegenüber noch einmal so einen Fehler erlauben.

Severus Snape

PS: Ich habe mir erlaubt, Ihrer Eule einige Federn zu entwenden, welche ich für meine Laborarbeit verwenden kann. Dies erschien mir als Entschädigung für ihre unzureichende Leistung mehr als angemessen.

* * *

Tbc.  
Ein kleines Review wäre nett :) *Chipstüte zur Keksdose leg*

Demnächst zu erwarten sind Posteulen von James/Sirius und von unserer allseits geliebten Blondine Lucius, also dranbleiben :))

Allerliebste Grüße von Kitten und mir


	3. James & Sirius ::: oder auch nicht :D

Juhu, nächstes Pitel. Severus bekommt einen mysteriösen Brief aus dem Jenseits :)

* * *

Hi Schnieffelus,

wie geht's? Wir (Sirius und ich), haben unglaublich viel Spaß hier im Jenseits, aber ganz ehrlich:

Hier gibt's niemanden, der auch nur annähernd so gut kopfüber in der Luft hängen kann wie du.

…Wir vermissen dich XD

Ach ja, Sirius will wissen, ob du immer noch so rumschleimst bei Dumbledore. Bist du noch nicht ausgerutscht? Und er will wissen, ob du deine zu lange Nase immer noch in Sachen steckst, die dich nichts angehen.

Tust du eigentlich immer noch so, als wär schwarze Magie das einzig Wahre? Ganz ehrlich, das war schon als wir zusammen in der Schule waren unglaubwürdig bzw. affig…

Oh, und falls du mit uns reden willst, kannst du Harry ja nach dem Pergament, mit dem du mal konversiert hast, fragen, oder versuch uns einen Brief zu schicken; einfach durch den Schleier im Raum der Prophezeiungen werfen.

Kennst du dich ja bestens aus.

Viel Erfolg noch, Schleimbeutel,

die hochgeachteten Herren

Sirius Black &  
James Potter

PS.: Dieser Brief ist mit einer Essenz getränkt, die Furunkel und Eiterbeulen hervorruft. Viel Spaß beim Gegenmittel finden, das machst du doch so gerne.

PPS.: Jetzt sollte sie anfangen zu wirken.

PPP.: Evans meint wir seien zu gemein zu dir und du weißt ja, dass James ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann – also mein Tipp: Es ist sehrrrr selten XD

PPPPS.: Wie geht's eigentlich unserer Lieblings-Prinzessin-auf-der-Erbse Lucy? XD

An den Absender.

Wie können Sie es wagen meine Korrespondenz durch gefälschte Briefe zu unterbrechen?

Diese, vermutlich als schlechter Scherz gemeinte, Aktion Ihrerseits ist nicht nur gleichermaßen eine gnadenlose Unverschämtheit und Respektlosigkeit, sondern ebenfalls ein Akt außerordentlicher Geschmacklosigkeit.  
So wenig ich Potter und Black auch schätze ist der Tod eine Sache mit der Sie nicht spaßen sollten, schon gar nicht in Zeiten wie diesen.

Was das betrifft scheinen Sie tatsächlich die Arroganz von Black und Potter zu besitzen, nichts Anderes hätte ich auch von den beiden Bastarden erwartet.  
Aber so hervorragend Sie Ihre Idee auch gefunden haben mögen, Sie sind leicht zu durchschauen denn Sie haben Dinge geschrieben, die Potter und der Hund selbst niemals so formuliert hätten. Beispielsweise hätten sie Potters Frau keinesfalls als "Evans" bezeichnet.

So sehr es sich in mir dagegen sträubt, halte ich Potter im Vergleich zu Ihnen für weitaus eloquenter.

Was mich allerdings nicht nur gelinde erstaunt ist, wie viele Informationen Sie über meine Schulzeit besitzen.  
Dies lässt mich vermuten, dass Sie einer meiner Schüler sind, dessen Eltern in einem widerwärtigen Anfall glücklicher Erinnerung aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit berichtet haben.

Ich versichere Ihnen: Sollte dem tatsächlich so sein, war dieser Streich die schlechteste Idee Ihres Lebens. Sie gehen doch wohl nicht davon aus dass ich nicht in der Lage sei, den Schuldigen zu finden?  
Machen Sie sich auf die schlimmste Strafarbeit Ihres Lebens gefasst.

Severus Snape.

PS: Unterschätzen Sie niemals eine Posteule. Sie wird garantiert zu Ihnen zurückfinden.

* * *

Tbc.  
Reviews? *Hundeblick* *Popcornpackung aufmach und hinstell*

Demnächst zu erwarten: Briefe von Lucius, Hermine und Dumbledore.

Bitte macht in den Reviews doch Vorschläge für Personen, von denen ihr gerne einen Brief hier sehen wollt. Ihr könnt auch gerne Themen angeben, damit uns die Ideen nicht irgendwann ausgehen :)

Liebste Grüße von uns :)


	4. Lucius Malfoy

Dieses Mal gleich vier Briefe in einem Chap :) (von Lucius werden definitiv noch mehr Briefe kommen xD)  
Hier ist einer dämlichen Posteule anscheinend was wichtiges dazwischengekommen :)

Warnung: 1: Slash. 2:Das Kapitel spielt während HBP und enthält Spoiler. Falls hier also irgendjemans das Buch noch nicht gelesen haben sollte, dann Finger weg xD

* * *

Severus,

wie konntest Du mir DAS nur antun? Ich habe Dich geliebt! Und dann so etwas,  
wäre es eine Frau, meinetwegen auch Evans, gewesen es wäre für mich kein Problem gewesen…

Aber LUPIN? Dieser dauerkränkliche, langweilige Strebertyp, von dem die ganze Schule schon munkelt, er sei ein Werwolf?

Wie kannst Du mir das nur antun? War ich nicht Dir nicht mehr besonders genug – schön genug? Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr ganz so eitel in Bezug auf mein Äußeres war und statt drei Stunden nur zwei morgens im Bad verbracht hab, aber das habe ich doch nur für Dich getan!

War ich Dir zu besitzergreifend? Dann tut es mir leid, ich liebe Dich doch! Vielleicht reagiere ich dadurch manchmal über, aber ist das ein Grund um Deine Liebe in Hass gegen mich zu verwandeln und mich so schamlos zu betrügen, bzw. einfach mit Jemanden anzubändeln ohne mir vorher zu sagen, dass es vorbei ist?

Ich weiß, ich habe dir meine Gefühle nicht so offen gezeigt, wie es vielleicht nötig gewesen wäre, aber das ist ein Grund…?

Ich verstehe Dich NICHT MEHR! Hast Du mich denn je geliebt, wenn Du jetzt so einfach loslassen kannst? Ich MUSS es wissen:

LIEBTEST DU MICH ÜBERHAUPT?

Ich warte auf deine Antwort, ich halte es so nicht mehr aus und werde ohne Dich zugrunde gehen.

Auf immer Dein,

Lucius Malfoy

Lieber Lucius,

Wovon, bei Merlin, sprichst du?

Du weißt doch schon lange dass ich etwas mit Remus Lupin hatte, aber das liegt JAHRE zurück! Daher verschließt sich mir der Sinn deines Briefes vollkommen.

Du kennst mich lange genug um zu wissen dass ich es hasse über Gefühle zu sprechen, das hast du immer akzeptiert. Erwartest du jetzt von mir, dass ich in Liebesschwüren ergehe, damit du dich nicht umgehend vom Dach von Malfoy Manor stürzt?  
Merlin, Lucius, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, denn du weißt genau dass ich dich immer geliebt habe.

Ich dachte, das hätte ich dir in den letzten Jahren ausreichend klar gemacht, wie kannst du dich jetzt auf einmal über meine Beziehung zu Lupin aufregen? Das war zu unserer Schulzeit! Er hat mir geholfen als wir beide unseren großen Beziehungsstreit hatten und du EIN HALBES JAHR kaum mehr mit mir gesprochen hast!  
Wieso behauptest du jetzt, ich hätte mit Remus "angebändelt" ohne dir zu sagen dass es vorbei ist? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere bist DU damals ohne ein weiteres Wort mit Jean Zabini ausgegangen.

WARUM BIST DU ALSO SO AUFGEWÜHLT? Deine Bemerkung über Lily Evans ist absoluter Nonsens, auch wenn wir noch so gut befreundet waren wäre ich niemals mit ihr ausgegangen. Sie ist eine Frau, und außerdem stand sie auf den verfluchten Potter.

Und was, bei Merlins Bart, hat das ganze mit deiner Eitelkeit zu tun, oder damit, dass du zu besitzergreifend bist? Nicht dass du das wärst. Da wir uns Dank meiner tristen Lehrertätigkeit mit Glück zweimal die Woche sehen, kann man ja wohl kaum von besitzergreifend sprechen.

Dass du außerdem behauptest, deine Gefühle nicht offen genug gezeigt zu haben, lässt mich nur spöttisch lächeln. Du warst ja so herzlos in unserer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht, und dieser verflucht enervierende, Liebeslieder singende Hauself sowie das überladene Dinner voller widerlich süßer, herzförmiger Speisen standen auch nur zufällig im Manor rum, nicht wahr?

Lucius, warum habe ich bloß den Verdacht, dass du etwas ganz anderes meinst als ich denke? Erkläre dich!  
Ich lasse mich nicht dazu bringen meine Gefühlswelt über das normale Maß hinaus hier auszubreiten, bevor ich genau verstehe weshalb du so verzweifelt bist.  
Ich liebe dich.

Severus  
PS: WIE KONNTEST DU SO LEICHTSINNIG SEIN UND MIR DIESEN BRIEF MIT DER NORMALEN EULENPOST SCHICKEN?  
Der Dunkle Lord hat seine Spione überall, gerade du solltest wissen dass er auch vor seinen eigenen Anhängern nicht halt macht, da er in den eigenen Reihen Verräter vermutet. Sollte der Dunkle Lord jemals erfahren, dass wir uns lieben, können wir uns getrost auf lange Folter zwecks Läuterung einstellen. Also HALTE DICH GEFÄLLIGST AN UNSERE GESICHERTEN POSTWEGE!

Liebster Sev,

wovon sprichst Du? Ich habe Dir keinen Brief geschickt, schon gar nicht per  
Eulenpost. Ich weiß durchaus, dass es für uns Beide immer gefährlicher wird,  
und glaube mir, ich habe keine Lust auf extra Crutiati…vor allem kann ich  
schon die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass er Dich quälte…Und per Eule…das  
letzte Mal, dass ich die offizielle Eulenpost benutzt habe, war… wie sah die  
Eule aus? War es ein schwarzer Uhu? Wenn ja, dann hat es dieser nutzlose  
Vogel nach über 20 Jahren endlich geschafft seinen Brief zu  
überbringen…typisch…wertlos wie alles, das von diesen Blutsverrätern kommt.  
Mir scheint, ich weiß jetzt was Du meinst; das letzte Mal, dass ich die  
Eulenpost nutzte war in der 6. Klasse auf Hogwarts. Damals, als Du diese  
Affäre mit Lupin hattest. Ich habe mich seinerzeit wirklich wie ein Idiot  
benommen…ich habe mich nie wirklich dafür entschuldigt…nun, das werde ich  
bei unserem nächsten Treffen nachholen.

Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Anlass: Ich wollte Dich dazu bringen wieder mit  
mir zu sprechen, bzw. dass wir uns endlich aussprechen könnten, nachdem wir  
uns fast ein halbes Jahr angeschwiegen hatten. Darum…vergiss diesen Brief!  
Ich war zu jener Zeit wirklich am Boden zerstört, wie Du weißt. Trotzdem,  
der Brief war vollkommen kindisch und unangebracht…vergiss das alles. Ich  
verspreche Dir, dass es nie wieder soweit kommen wird! Ich könnte heute gar  
nicht mehr eine so lange Zeit ohne Dich auskommen…schon die wenigen Tage, an  
denen wir uns nicht sehen reichen aus um mich zweifeln zu lassen, ob mein  
Leben so einen Sinn macht. Diese ständige Angst Dich nicht wieder zu sehen,  
weil der dunkle Lord oder die Auroren einen von uns umbringen…ich habe Angst  
um Dich. Hoffentlich ist das alles vorbei, ob es sich nun zu Gunsten des  
dunklen Lords oder des Orden des Phönix wird mir immer unwichtiger.  
Hauptsache ich kann endlich bei Dir sein ohne Angst zu haben, dass jemand  
unser Geheimnis enthüllen könnte…ob nun dem dunklen Lord oder Anderen ist  
unwichtig; wie leicht könnte man diese Schwachstelle ausnutzen…dass Du in  
die Hände einer der Beiden fallen könntest, jetzt wo der dunkle Lord auch  
noch die Dementoren auf seiner Seite hat…außerdem kann ich Narzissa bald  
nicht mehr ertragen – ich muss mich oft, um Dracos Willen zurückhalten, denn  
mit ihrer Art treibt sie mich mehr als zur Weißglut. Aber der Junge soll mit  
einer Mutter aufwachsen…Sobald die allgegenwärtige Machtfrage geklärt ist,  
werde ich mich von ihr scheiden lassen…ich liebe nur Dich und habe Dich von  
je her geliebt.

Ein anderes Thema…es macht mich traurig und unglücklich über all das  
Unrecht, das Dir damals widerfahren ist nachzudenken.

Zu deiner Anmerkung über deine scheinbare Gefühlskälte: Wir sind 20 Jahre  
damit ausgekommen und der dunkle Lord konnte unser Geheimnis so nicht  
aufdecken. Zudem ist es entspannend, wenn man alles ohne Worte sagen kann.

Was allerdings letzte Nacht betrifft…man muss alles ein Mal ausprobieren.  
Ich geb zu, dass das herzförmige Dekor übertrieben und kitschig war und  
dieser Hauself…vielleicht freut es Dich zu hören, dass wir, wie auch die  
Blacks (nicht dieser Blutsverräter), eine Gallerie mit Hauselfenköpfen haben  
(Du kennst sie nicht…sie ist wirklich abscheulich und befindet sich in den  
Kerkern tief unter dem Manor)...der Elf war wirklich enervierend.

Ich hoffe ich konnte alle Missverständnisse aus dem Weg räumen!

Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf unser nächstes Treffen! Bitte melde Dich bei mir,  
meine Existenz ist ohne Dich sinnlos.

Für immer Dein,

Lucius Malfoy

PS.: Behalte den Uhu…er war ein Geschenk dieser Blutsverräter, als einer von  
diesen geistig beschränkten Lestranges sich in den Einladungen vertan hatte,  
und sie eingeladen hatte. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass er noch lange Leben  
wird…das Tier war damals schon alt…außerdem hätte es zwei Mal fast unsere  
Beziehung zum Scheitern gebracht.

Liebster Lucius,

Ich bin froh dass das ganze ein Missverständnis war. Einen erneuten Streit mit dir hätte selbst ich jetzt nicht ertragen.

Die Blagen machen mir das Leben zur Hölle und ich wurde heute sehr unsanft an Potter erinnert. Dazu kommen das Dunkle Mal und diese unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen.  
Ich wünschte ebenso wie du das dies alles bald vorbei wäre, und verfluche Dumbledore täglich für das, was er mir antut. Hinzu kommt, dass dein Sohn sich meiner Hilfe verweigert und uns alle damit in Gefahr bringt. Narzissa war ihm da keine große Hilfe, Lucius. Bitte sprich mit ihm.

Du weißt, wie ich zum Dunklen Lord stehe, und ich kenne auch deine Sicht der Dinge. Lass uns hoffen, dass es sich für uns alle zum Guten wendet, und das möglichst schnell.  
Auch ich habe wahnsinnige Angst dich zu verlieren.

Merlin, je mehr ich über diese unerfreulichen Themen nachdenke, desto stärker werden meine Kopfschmerzen.  
Ich möchte lieber über etwas anderes schreiben.

Manchmal denke ich, mein Beruf bringt mich noch um. Wie können Schüler nur so wenig im Kopf haben? Meine Zaubertrankklasse im fünften Jahrgang hat ihre letzte Prüfung durchweg mit "Mies" oder schlechter absolviert, man könnte meinen dass sie sich alle für zu gut oder… privilegiert zum lernen halten. Diese neunmalkluge Muggelstämmige Granger treibt mich indessen mit ihren Fragen und dem auswendig gelernten Wissen auf die Verzweiflung zu. Bei diesen Schülern hat nicht mal die härteste Strafarbeit eine läuternde Wirkung, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich noch tun soll.

Mein eigenes Haus bringt mich auch dem Wahnsinn nahe. Viele der kleinen Slytherins sind unausstehliche Bastarde, und trotzdem muss ich sie vor anderen bevorzugt behandeln weil ihre Eltern Anhänger des Lords sind.  
Viel lieber würde ich ihnen für die letzten hundert Jahre Fehlverhalten das Punkteglas bis auf den letzten Smaragd leerfegen, aber ich habe keine Wahl. Bei den Gryffindors muss ich das dementsprechend wenigstens annähernd kompensieren.

Was rede ich eigentlich, Lucius, ich habe dass Gefühl, ich klinge überhaupt gar nicht mehr nach mir selbst. Meine Eloquenz lässt zu wünschen übrig und ich höre mich… weinerlich an. Welch ein widerwärtiges Gefühl, aber es lässt sich nicht anders umschreiben.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin möchte ich auch darüber nicht weiter nachdenken und mich lieber erfreulicheren Dingen zuwenden.  
Wir haben uns viel zu lange nicht gesehen, Lucius. Nächstes Wochenende vergeuden die Schüler ihre Zeit in Hogsmeade, ich würde mir von dir wünschen, mich zu besuchen.  
Ein bisschen Ablenkung kann uns beiden glaube ich nicht schaden, vielleicht halte ich ja auch die eine oder andere Überraschung für dich bereit.

Merlin, das klingt noch viel weniger nach mir als alles andere, aber auch ich bin nicht so herzlos wie ich meine Schüler glauben mache… wenn die Blagen das wüssten wären sie höchstwahrscheinlich noch unausstehlicher.

Ich nehme jetzt einen starken Schlaftrank und begebe mich in meine Gemächer, damit ich morgen nicht zu gereizt bin.  
Meiner Schüler wegen wäre mir das herzlich egal, aber um dich täte es mir wohl etwas leid.  
Meine Sinne sagen mir, dass ich jetzt zweifelsohne auf dem geistigen Niveau eines durchschnittlichen Gryffindorschülers angelangt bin, somit wünsche ich dir nur noch eine gute Nacht.  
In Liebe

Dein Severus

* * *

Tbc.  
So, das war mal ein bisschen was längeres xD  
Zu den schon angekündigten Briefen von Hermine und Dumbi hat sich auch noch Hagrid gesellt :) Freut euch also auf mehr.

Reviews? Wenn möglich vielleicht mit Anregungen, Vorschlägen für Schreiber, Themen die in den Briefen angesprochen werden sollen etc.? Das wär superlieb *zum Supermarkt renn und neue Kekse kauf*

Liebe Grüßchen, Lu und Kitten


	5. Hermine Granger

So...ich versuch mal alles hochzuladen, das schon bei ff. de steht^^

Diesmal will Hermine ihre Sorgen bei Sev loswerden.

* * *

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

Sie hatten uns doch vor den Ferien diesen Essay über Rotkappen aufgegeben,  
weil Sie der Meinung waren, Professor Lupin hätte uns seinerzeit nicht genug  
darüber informiert. Als ich den Essay angefangen hatte, bemerkte ich, dass  
wir wirklich sehr wenig darüber gelernt haben. Also begann ich eine  
umfassende Recherche. Ich habe den Essay jetzt fertig; es sind ca. sechs  
Rollen Pergament. Reicht das aus oder soll ich noch detaillierter auf die  
Entstehung der Rotkappen und die Zwischenfälle mit Zauberern und Muggeln  
eingehen? Oder doch auf die Ausrottungsaktion von 1603? Ich bin mir sehr  
unsicher!

Ich bitte Sie um schnelle Antwort!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine Granger

PS.: Könnten Sie vielleicht eine Eileule für die Antwort benutzen? Ich muss  
noch die restlichen drei Rollen für Zaubertränke und mindestens fünf Rollen  
für Geschichte der Zauberei und Zaubersprüche schrieben und will damit  
möglichst vor dem nächsten Sonntag fertig sein.

Miss Granger,

Hoffentlich sind Sie sich im Klaren darüber, dass ich nicht die Quantität Ihres Essays, sondern die Qualität bewerten werde.

Es wird Ihnen also nichts nützen, zu versuchen durch die Länge der Arbeit zu kompensieren, dass Sie im Grunde genommen nichts anderes als auswendig gelernte Lehrbuchsätze auf das Papier bringen, ohne den Kern des Themas zu erfassen.

Falls Sie der irrtümlichen Vorstellung erliegen, dass ich mich gerne damit beschäftige die schlechten Hausaufgaben meiner Schüler zu korrigieren, möchte ich darauf hinweisen dass auch ich meine Zeit durchaus sinnvoller zu nutzen weiß.  
Ich bin nicht gewillt, meine ohnehin schon knapp bemessene Ruhezeit damit zu verschwenden, mich durch einen stilistisch unerträglichen Essay in Überlänge zu arbeiten, demzufolge erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass Sie Ihre Ausführungen auf maximal drei Rollen Pergament kürzen.  
Trotzdem möchte ich einen detaillierten Abschnitt über die Vorfälle des Jahres 1603 lesen, da diese Thema der nächsten Unterrichtseinheit sein werden.

Im Übrigen rate ich Ihnen, die Aufsätze für Zaubertränke ebenfalls prägnant und beim Wesentlichen zu halten, denn ich kann Ihr ewiges pseudofachwissenschaftliches Gerede nicht mehr ertragen.

Severus Snape

Tbc.  
Das war nochmal eine kürzere Episode :) Aber gleich geht's weiter^^  
Kekse für Reviewschreiber liegen aus.

Zu den bereits angekündigten Briefen sind zusätzlich auch noch Ron und Sirius zu erwarten.

Alles Liebe, Lu und Kitten


	6. Hagrid

Jetzt hat Hagrid ein schlechtes Gewissen:

* * *

Hallo Professor Snape,

ich hoffe es geht Ihnen wieder besser! Die Verbrennungen sahen ja ziemlich  
übel aus. Dieser Zwischenfall mit den Knallrümpfigen Krötern tut mir wirklich leid; ich weiß nicht wie die Kleinen aus ihrer Kiste rausgekommen sind. Dinge gibt's.

Ich habe die getrockneten Flubberwürmer, nach denen Sie mich gefragt haben  
gleich mit an die Eule gebunden. Hoffe sie hat sie nicht aufgefressen? Wenn  
ja, bringen Sie sie am besten gleich mit, wenn sie die Würmer holen  
kommen… ich glaub die Viecher sind giftig. Tja, wenn Sie noch was brauchen,  
fragen Sie einfach! Ist mir immer ein Vergnügen.

Ihr Hagrid

PS.: Wenn Sie wollen können Sie sich auch die Knallrümpfigen Kröter anschauen; dank der guten Pflege der Schüler sind sie jetzt fast einen halben Meter lang –  
richtige Prachtkerle.

* * *

Professor Hagrid,

Ich kann auf Ihr Mitgefühl durchaus verzichten, und ich werde mich auch keinesfalls dafür bedanken, da ich mir die Verbrennungen durch Ihr Verschulden erst zugezogen habe.  
Aufgrund dessen werde ich selbstverständlich nicht zurückkommen um die gemeingefährlichen Biester noch näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, das sollten selbst Sie als eine logische Konsequenz erachten.

Allerdings muss ich notgedrungen zugeben, so gefährlich die Knallrümpfigen Kröter auch sind, sie sind interessante Forschungsobjekte, da eine vergleichbare Kreuzung magischer Geschöpfe nicht existiert.  
Ich muss Sie dazu auffordern, mir ein totes Exemplar dieser Gattung zukommen zu lassen (Sie sollten ja genügend davon haben), damit ich dessen Verwendungstauglichkeit für Zaubertränke testen kann.

Möglicherweise wäre ich gewillt, daraufhin über den Vorfall bei Ihrem Haus hinwegzusehen.

Severus Snape

* * *

Tbc.  
Was als nächstes kommt wird auch interessant :D...allerdings hab ich heute keine Zeit mehr zum hochladen^^ Also...bis morgen^^

Ab sofort bekommen die Reviewschreiber Lollis.  
Schwarzleser sind ein böses Volk.

Mit lieben Grüßen, Sevs Katze und Lume


	7. Anonym :D

Ein winzig kleines Zwischenkapitel. Das ist nämlich so kurz dass es gar kein echtes Kapitel ist.

Ein anonymer Beschwerdebrief:

* * *

Professor Snape,

weil Sie immer so fies und gemein zu uns Gryffindors sind

schreibe ich Ihnen diesen anonymen Beschwerdebrief!

Es kann nicht angehen, dass Sie Harry und mir, obwohl wir nichts machen, in  
Zaubertränke und auch sonst immer Unmengen von Punkten abziehen (Gilt auch  
für Hermine, die immer die richtigen Antworten weiß!), und sie dann immer  
Draco Malfoy für Slytherin wieder bekommt, obwohl er genau dasselbe macht  
wie wir und uns immer provoziert, nur weil er weiß, dass Sie nichts machen  
werden, weil sein Vater, wie Sie, Todesser ist.  
Das finde ich voll ungerecht und gemein!

Mfg

Anonymus

* * *

Mr. Weasley,

Strafarbeit morgen Abend um sechs in meinem Büro.

Severus Snape

* * *

Tbc.  
Ja, auch solche Briefe erreichen unseren allseits geliebten Zaubertränkemeister, und er hat die schlagenden Antworten xD

Die Review-Lollis stehen noch rum *bittend guck*

Glg, SevKa und Lu


	8. Albus Dumbledore

Hm….das war eines der Kapitel, an denen SevKa fast verzweifelt ist^^ Wir haben den ganzen Tag nur geschrieben XD Tja…  
Nach dem kurzen "anonymen" Kapitel kommt jetzt noch mal was mit ner guten Länge.

Die Briefe werden in den Sommerferien VOR PRISONER OF AZKABAN augetauscht und enthalten massive Spoiler auf vieles was mit Voldemort zu tun hat.

* * *

Mein lieber Severus,

wie Du sicherlich mitbekommen hast, werden im nächsten Jahr Dementoren als Wachen in Hogwarts eingesetzt werden. Das Zaubereiministerium ist scheinbar der Auffassung, bzw. Fudge ist der Auffassung, dass meine Fähigkeiten nicht mehr ausreichen würden um Voldemort (sofern er wieder aufersteht) davon abzuhalten Spione, bzw. Todesser oder andere Gefahren für die Schüler auf das Gelände von Hogwarts zu schmuggeln. (Nicht dass die Dementoren irgendetwas verändern würden, ich denke Voldemort würde und wir, wenn meine Vermutungen zutreffen, bald versuchen Askaban zu übernehmen, um seine gefangenen Todesser wieder als Handlanger zu haben, vor allem Bellatrix Lestrange und somit die aktiven Todesser (bzw. die die er für Attentate/Angriffe bräuchte) wieder zur freien Verfügung zu haben.  
Und wahrscheinlich wird er dann auch die Dementoren, nachdem er ja schon einige Werwölfe (Fenrir Grayback und seine Kumpanen, falls du dich erinnerst) hat, auf seine Seite zu bringen. Bitte versuche etwas darüber rauszufinden! Vielleicht weiß Lucius Malfoy schon genaueres, denn wir wissen nicht wie es um die Wiederherstellung Volemorts steht; ich bin mir nicht sicher ob wusste, was das Tagebuch war. Du sagtest er sei die rechte Hand Voldemorts gewesen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass Du ihn auf keinen Fall in Gefahr bringen willst, aber falls Voldemort dann auch noch die Dementoren haben sollte, wird es für uns immer unmöglicher ihn zu besiegen. Zwar hat sich meine Theorie der Hokruxe mit dem Tagebuch, das Herr Potter und Mr. Weasley letztes Schuljahr zerstört haben, als richtig erwiesen, aber werden wir alle Hokruxe noch rechtzeitig zerstören können?)  
Deshalb würde ich Dich bitten mir einen genauen Termin mit Uhrzeit zu schreiben, an dem Du wieder zurückkommst, damit ich den Apparierbahn von meinem Arbeitszimmer lösen kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Dir gut tun würde, wenn die Dementoren in Deine Nähe kämen. Wenn all deine Erinnerungen über Dich hereinstürzen würden, denke ich, dass Du die nächsten Wochen nicht in der Lage wärst zu unterrichten. Ich bitte Dich mir umgehend Bescheid zu geben.

Ein anderes Thema ist, dass Du unbedingt mit deinen Gedanken aufpassen musst; zwar ist Voldemort momentan sehr geschwächt , dadurch dass ein Teil seiner Seele weggefallen ist und wir wissen noch nicht einmal ob er noch andere Hokruxe hat, die seinem letzten Ich mehr ähneln, als Tom Ridlle (es wäre wahrscheinlich), und Du bist einer besten Okklumentiker, den ich je kennengelernt habe, aber ich denke er wird stärker werden, wenn es jemand schafft auch noch seinen Körper wieder herzustellen und ich möchte nicht, dass Du dein Leben leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzt. Womit ich zum meinem nächsten Punkt komme; Du weißt, ich mische mich nicht gern in das Privatleben meiner Mitstreiter ein, aber doch bildest Du eine Ausnahme. Du musst diese Beziehung, welcher Art sie auch sei, mit Lucius Malfoy entweder mehr verbergen oder komplett wieder auf ein kameradschaftliches Niveau zurückführen. Wenn es so weitergeht, wie jetzt, wäret ihr in großer Gefahr entdeckt zu werden und auch wenn Malfoy herausfände, dass Du eigentlich auf unserer Seite bist, würde das zu großen Schwierigkeiten führen. Er ist zwar, dadurch, dass er für seine Familie das Beste will, eher wankelmütig, aber ich bin mir sicher, sollte Voldemort wieder stark genug sein, um die Zauberwelt umzustürzen, wäre er auf seiner Seite. Ich weiß nicht wie sehr Du ihm vertraust, aber selbst wenn der Drang es ihm zu erzählen zu übermäßig wird, musst Du mir versprechen nichts zu sagen.  
Malfoy ist zwar scheinbar sehr loyal, aber er war in Dingen wie Okklumentik nie so versiert wie Du, weshalb er unseren Plan gefährden könnte, sollte Voldemort irgendwann (auch nur in seinem geschwächten Zustand) auf die Idee kommen Legilimentik bei ihm anzuwenden. Ich bitte Dich Deinen Kontakt zu Lucius Malfoy über lang immer weiter abzubrechen; er war zwar (und wird vielleicht wieder) der Vertrauensmann Voldemorts, aber ich denke dass dieser es eher mit Draco versuchen wird, sobald Draco alt genug ist. So wie es sehe, hat Lucius in der Vegangenheit zu oft versagt, und vor allem dafür gesorgt, dass einer der Hokruxe zerstört wurde, als dass Voldemort ihn weiter als ersten Mann behalten würde. Darum ist es sehr wichtig, dass Du Draco Malfoys vollstes Vertrauen erlangst und vor allem behälst; der Umstand, dass Du sein Pate bist, sollte dabei hilfreich sein.

Nun, genug Geschwafel, vergiss nicht den Termin im nächsten Brief anzufügen!

Antworte bitte möglichst schnell,

Albus Dumbledore

PS.: Solltest Du Probleme damit haben Deine Gedanken zu verbergen, benutze gerne das Denkarium in meinem Arbeitszimmer!

* * *

Albus,

Ich werde dir schnellstmöglich mitteilen, was ich über die Vergangenheit des Dunklen Lords bezüglich Askabans und der Dementoren herausfinden kann. Sollte er schon einmal Einfluss auf diese Instanzen gehabt haben steht zu vermuten, dass du mit deinen Überlegungen Recht hast.

Voraussichtlich werde ich morgen direkt vor dem Abendessen wieder in Hogwarts ankommen, du solltest den Apparierbann zwischen siebzehn und achtzehn Uhr lösen, damit ich ein wenig zeitlichen Freiraum behalten kann.  
Am morgigen Tag werden sich einige Todesser in meinem Haus in Spinner´s End versammeln, daher hoffe ich, noch einige Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des Lords zu erhalten bevor ich zurückkehre.

Die Horkruxtheorie bereitet mir große Sorgen, Albus, und das muss schon etwas heißen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir nur aufgrund des Tagebuches davon  
ausgehen können dass er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf seine Seele gespalten hat.  
Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht umsonst der größte Schwarzmagier unserer Zeit, er kennt Praktiken der Zauberei die uns kaum vorstellbar sind. Bisher könnte das Tagebuch auch simplerweise mit einem wirkungsvollen, schwarzmagischen Fluch belegt worden sein, welcher einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen speichert und es ermöglicht, einen Menschen wie die kleine Ginny Weasley zu beeinflussen.  
Wir können die Horkruxtheorie also nicht verifizieren.

Sollte sie sich jedoch zu gegebener Zeit als korrekt erweisen, sehe ich uns der Situation machtlos gegenüberstehen.  
Es ist eine Sache, die Pläne des Dunklen Lords auszuspionieren und systematisch zu durchkreuzen, aber die Zerstörung von mehreren Horkruxen halte ich für annähernd unmöglich. Wenn er einen Weg findet zurückzukehren wird er stärker sein als zuvor, und die gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. Wir werden weitaus achtsamer sein müssen als schon während seiner letzten Herrschaft, und das Finden und Vernichten mehrerer Horkruxe würde ihm schneller auffallen als uns lieb ist.  
Für wie groß hältst du also die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir es tatsächlich mit Horkruxen zu tun haben?

Und Albus, bei allem Respekt, aber was du im Bezug auf Lucius Malfoy von mir verlangst ist für mich nicht akzeptabel.  
Ich weiß, ich stehe in deiner Schuld und darf und will nichts tun was deine Planungen bezüglich des Dunklen Lords gefährdet. Jedoch weißt du genau wie viel du mir abverlangst und auf wie viele Dinge ich unserer Abmachung wegen verzichte.  
Meine Verbindung zu Lucius Malfoy lasse ich mir auf keinen Fall nehmen, nicht einmal von dir. Wie du schon ganz richtig erwähnt hast ist Malfoy ein sehr loyaler Mann, dem wir bis zu einem gewissen Grad vertrauen können. Auch wenn er dem Dunklen Lord augenscheinlich treu ergeben war würde er uns niemals verraten. Ich weiß dass er von meiner Spionagetätigkeit etwas ahnt, und wäre er vollends auf der Seite der Todesser wäre ich längst tot, selbst jetzt wo wir noch nicht wissen, wo und in welcher Gestalt der Dunkle Lord sich aufhält.  
Wir sollten eher darauf setzen, dass er uns eine Hilfe sein kann, sobald der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf wieder öffentlich in Erscheinung tritt, denn machen wir uns nichts vor, dieser Zeitpunkt wird kommen.  
Ich vertraue Lucius Malfoy, und wenn du mir so vertraust wie du es immer betonst, dann solltest du meine Worte überdenken.

Solltest du mir dennoch nicht zustimmen, lass dir gesagt sein dass ich meinen Kontakt zu Lucius UNTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN beende, nicht einmal wenn eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen uns beiden uns gefährlicher werden würde als Lucius es jemals sein könnte. Allein schon um Dracos Willen wäre das ein unverzeihlicher Fehler, denn ein Pate der nicht mit seinen Eltern in Verbindung steht ist logischerweise nicht vorstellbar. Er behandelt mich oft wie einen zweiten Vater, die Konsequenz wäre, dass er begänne mir zu misstrauen sobald ich zu Lucius auf Distanz ginge. Ich vermute, das wäre auch dir nicht sehr dienlich.

Triff eine kluge Entscheidung, Albus.  
Auf Bald,

Severus

* * *

Tbc.  
Als nächstes haben wir noch Sirius in der Röhre, ^^  
Reviews? *fragend in die runde blick und auf lollis deut*

Liebste Grüße, SevKa und Lume


	9. Sirius Black

hier das nächste Kapitelchen :)  
Sirius kommt einer Bitte von Dumbledore nach.

Das Ganze spielt zu Beginn von Order of the Phoenix.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

Snape,

da Dumbledore der Ansicht ist, wir müssten miteinander auskommen um den  
Orden zu stärken, möchte ich hiermit den Anfang machen. Du weißt, dass James  
und vor allem ich Dich nie wirkliche mochten. – Während unserer Zeit in  
Hogwarts, und auch nachher in der Zeit vor der ersten Machtergreifung von  
Du-weißt-schon-wem.

Ich kenne Deine Motive, Dich erst den Todessern und dann uns anzuschließen  
nicht und weiß auch nicht warum Dir Dumbledore vertraut; aber **ihm**  
vertraue ich!

Sollte ich je erfahren, dass Du uns verraten hast, werde ich dafür sorgen,  
dass Du nie wieder jemanden verraten kannst! Ich bin zwar eher friedliebend,  
aber, auch wenn ich es als Schande betrachte, als Black erzogen worden. Ich  
denke, dass Du Bellatrix, Narzissa und Regulus genug kennst, bzw. kanntest,  
um Dir ein Bild dieser Art von Erziehung machen zu können. Insbesondere bei  
Narzissa hast Du bestimmt die erzieherischen Fähigkeiten gesehen, die auf  
unserer Seite der Reinblüter vorherrschen. Und im Notfall frag diese  
Blondine von Schleimer Lucius Malfoy.

Es ist schwer für mich den jahrelangen Groll gegen Dich zu vergessen; vor  
allem nach dem was Du Remus und Harry angetan hast. Denn wie Du sicherlich  
weißt, kann Remus, jetzt da seine wahre Natur und Identität enthüllt ist,  
keinen Beruf mehr finden und lebt nun, dank der „brillianten"  
Informationsvermittlung im Hause Slytherin, wie ich ein Leben auf der  
Flucht, da ihm Werwolfgegner und Todesser bzw. andere Gefolgsleute von  
Du-weißt-schon-wer umbringen wollen!

Dieser Ausplauderei war vollkommen unnötig und unreif! So etwas wär ja vor  
20 Jahren noch gerade so vertretbar gewesen, aber jetzt? Diese Aktion war  
mindestens so kindisch, wie mein Streich gegen Dich damals. Außerdem war es  
vollkommen unfair Remus gegenüber, weil er überhaupt nichts von meiner Idee  
wusste und es damals auch nicht erfahren hatte.

Was Harry betrifft; ich bin erstaunt darüber, dass der Junge noch kein  
Trauma hat!

Aber nun gut, ich bin gewillt das alles zu vergessen, sofern Du einer  
öffentlichen offiziellen Entschuldigung beider Seiten zustimmtest!

Dumbledore wird sonst nämlich immer wieder darauf drängen, und ich bin mir  
sicher:

Du hast bestimmt genauso wenig Lust wie ich, länger als nötig in der  
Gegenwart und Nähe des Anderen zu verweilen.

Allerdings knüpfe ich noch eine zweite Bedingung daran:

Du wirst Dich auch bei Remus entschuldigen.

Etwas Anderes, das nichts mit dem Vorangegangenen zu tun hat, wäre dass  
Dumbledore, wie Du weißt, möchte, dass Harry Okklumentik lernt Ich denke  
auch, dass das sinnvoll wäre, jedoch würde ich Dich bitten nicht zu viel von  
Harrys Gedanken wieder aufzuwühlen. Der Junge soll sich noch konzentrieren  
können, wenn er Du-weißt-schon-wer entgegentritt!

Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Ordenstreffen!

Sirius Orion Black

PS.: Es werden vermehrt Briefe in meinem und auch im Namen anderer  
„ehemaliger" Askabaninsassen verschickt; alles was nicht über Dumbledore zu  
Dir gelangt, stammt nicht von mir!

* * *

Black,

Du besitzt zweifelsohne eine interessante Taktik, um jemanden den Waffenstillstand anzubieten.  
Ich persönlich würde meine Schilderung dieses Anliegens nicht unbedingt mit Vorwürfen gegenüber der betroffenen Person beginnen, da ich Sorge hätte, dass dies eine ablehnende Reaktion hervorrufen könnte.  
Auch Drohungen und Hinweise auf die gegenseitige Abneigung hielte ich für  
klüger zu vermeiden.

Im Übrigen weise ich dich darauf hin, dass du in diesem Punkt nur von dir selbst sprechen, aber Potter und Lupin gänzlich aus dem Spiel lassen solltest. Die beiden halte ich für völlig irrelevant in Bezug auf dein Anliegen, jenes betrifft nur dich und mich.

Auch wenn es mir gänzlich widerstrebt, mich auf jegliche Art der Abmachung mit dir einzulassen, muss ich dennoch beinahe anerkennend zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass du dich zum berüchtigten "ersten Schritt" durchgerungen hast.  
Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass du die letzte Person warst, von der ich das tatsächlich erwartet hätte.  
Dies bedeutet jedoch keinesfalls, dass ich deine Bedingungen klaglos akzeptiere und fortan handle, als stünde nichts zwischen uns.

Ich bin mir durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass Dumbledore gerne ein besseres Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen uns sähe, auch wenn er weiß dass es sich garantiert niemals zu einer freundschaftlichen Zusammenarbeit entwickeln wird. Ich wäre deshalb gewillt, deiner Anfrage zuzustimmen, nicht um deinetwillen, sondern einzig und allein um den Zusammenhalt des Ordens zu stärken und Dumbledores Wunsch folge zu leisten, denn er entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Logik.

Bilde dir darauf bloß nichts ein, Black, denn beim kleinsten Fehlverhalten deinerseits werde ich diese Abmachung als null und nichtig erachten.

Zu deinen Bedingungen möchte ich noch zwei Dinge hinzufügen.  
Erstens: Deine so genannte "öffentliche, offizielle Entschuldigung" wird beim nächsten Ordenstreffen stattfinden, unabhängig davon, wie viele Zeugen anwesend sein werden.  
Und Zweitens: Zu gegebener Zeit wird ein Brief von mir an Remus gehen, dessen Inhalt ich jedoch nicht gewillt bin, dir mitzuteilen. In diesem Punkt solltest du einfach darauf vertrauen, dass Lupin besser weiß woran er ist, als du.

Solltest du damit nicht einverstanden sein ist das deine Sache, Hund. Ich stelle an dich keine weiteren Forderungen, bin aber auch nicht gewillt auf weitere Forderungen deinerseits einzugehen.

Zu guter Letzt muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es einzig und allein von deinem Patensohn abhängt, wie schnell er die Kunst der Okklumentik erlernt. Sollte er sich dabei genau so intelligenzfrei anstellen wie in den Zaubertrankstunden, sehe ich leider keine Chance auf Erfolg. Aber vielleicht schaffst du es ja, ihn von der Wichtigkeit dieses Anliegens Dumbledores zu überzeugen, dann würdest du dich wenigstens in einem Punkt nützlich machen.

In Aussicht auf eine hoffentlich erträgliche Zusammenarbeit,

Severus Snape

* * *

Tbc.  
Als nächstes zu erwarten sind Briefe von Lucius und Snape aus der Rumtreiberzeit, sowie etwas von Harry.

Reviews werden wieder gaaaaanz lieb erbeten :) *kuchen back und euch hinstell*

Alles Liebe, Kitten und Lu.


	10. Lucius Malfoy ::: Rumtreiberzeit

Und hier kommt der nächste Streich.

Die Briefe sind aus der Rumtreiberzeit und thematisieren die schon in Chapter 4 angesprochene Beziehungskrise von Lucius und Severus.

Warnings: Dark, Depri, ein winziges bisschen Language und Taschentücher xD

Wichtig ist: Der Brief von Lucius wurde NIE ABGESENDET! Lucy hat nach seinem Wutanfall nochmal drübergelesen und war entsetzt was er geschrieben hat :D Die Dramaqueen hat überreagiert^^

Der Brief von Sev ist also UNABHÄNGIG und zeigt seine Sicht der Dinge.  
Die (etwas unsinnige) Antwort auf Sevs Brief ist wiederum der Brief aus Chap 4, der von der Posteule verschleppt wurde ;)

Zu diesen Briefen wird es Fortsetzungen geben, ihr werdet also erfahren wie es mit Sev und Lucy weitergeht xD

Sooo jetzt aber los:

* * *

Severus,

es ist AUS! Ein bisschen Flirterei kann ich ja noch akzeptieren, aber dass Jean ankommt und mir brühwarm erzählt, dass Du Dich mich REMUS LUPIN geküsst hast, geht zu weit! Die ganze Zeit erzählst Du mir, wie sehr Du mich lieben würdest und dann SOETWAS! Du hast mein Vertrauen in Dich zutiefst erschüttert und damit zerstört! Wie kann es sein, dass ich über Dritte davon erfahre, das **MEIN **FREUND…MEIN FREUND mit mir Schluss gemacht hat?

Das hätte ich von jedem Anderen erwartet, aber NICHT VON DIR!

Ich hätte Dir schon keine Szene gemacht!

Ich bin voll Zorn! Ich kann diesen Brief jetzt nicht weiterschreiben, ohne  
dass ich meine gute Erziehung VOLLKOMMEN VEGESSE!

WIE KANNST DU MIR DAS NUR ANTUN!

…

Wie kannst Du mir das alles nur antun? Diese Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum eben war so unnötig! Hast Du es darauf abgesehen mich komplett zu zerstören, zu einem seelischen Wrack zu machen? Mich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren?

Dann gratuliere ich Dir zu deinem DURCHSCHLAGENDEN Erfolg! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Dieser Sectumsempra hast mir fast das halbe Gesicht weggerissen!  
Dass Du jemals deinen Zauberstab gegen mich richten würdest und mir gerade DIESEN Fluch entgegen schleudern würdest…MIR FEHLEN DIE WORTE!

Hasst Du mich denn so sehr, dass Du nun auch noch meinen Körper zerstören musst?

Reicht es Dir nicht mehr aus, dass meine Seele in tausend Stücke gerissen wurde?

…Du erschienst mir einst wie mein persönlicher Engel, für mich schienst Du von Himmel herab zur Erde gestiegen zu sein! Aber nun scheint es mir, als sei mein Engel nicht zu mir herabgestiegen, sondern der gefallene Lucifer geworden, der sich all die Zeit unter der perfekten Maske versteckt gehalten hat.

Ich verstehe Dich nicht! Wir waren doch wie vom Schicksal füreinander  
bestimmt! Zwei Seiten einer Medaille! Eine Person! Nie hatten wir Streit!  
Wie kann es sein, dass wir uns so auseinander gelebt haben? Liegt es daran, dass wir durch die O.W.L.s immer weniger Zeit füreinander hatten?

Aber es soll mich nicht mehr interessieren! Ich habe Dich mehr als alles auf der Welt geliebt; ich war bereit mich für Dich gegen meine eigene Familie, meinen eigenen Vater und seine Pläne zu stellen! Ich war bereit meine Zukunft für Dich zu ändern, meine Träume aufzugeben oder hintenanzustellen, um mit Dir glücklich zu sein!

Doch nach diesem Zwischenfall schmeckte ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben den bitteren Geschmack der Enttäuschung auf meiner Zunge und fühlte die Kälte, die einen erfüllt, wenn Lieb vom Geliebten zurückgewiesen wird!

Aber jetzt fühle ich nur noch HASS!

Mir kommt die Zeit mit Dir vor, wie ein makaberer Traum, den ein  
sadistisches Wesen mir eingab. Ich werde Dich nach diesem Brief für immer vergessen und keinen Kontakt mehr mit Dir aufrechterhalten! Wenn es Dein Wille ist, werde ich einen mächtigen, mir gut bekannten Zauberer bitten, die Erinnerungen zu löschen! Es wäre einfacher für uns Beide, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich bei Deinem bloßen Anblick zurückhalten könnte und nicht einen der Unverzeihlichen ausspräche!

Allerdings würde ich schon gern wissen, was Dich zu diesem Verrat an meiner Person, meiner Liebe, UNSERER LIEBE, veranlasst hat, denn soweit ich weiß, warst Du derjenige, der auf einmal begann mit allem, das männlich war und zwei Beine hatte, zu flirten.

Dies ist der letzte Brief, es sind die letzten Worte, die Du je von mir zu  
sehen bekommen wirst.

Lebewohl.

ICH HASSE DICH!

Lucius Malfoy

Nachschrift: Ich habe eine neue Liebe, die ich erst jetzt entdecken konnte…mir scheint, die ganzen letzten Monate waren eine einzige Lüge! Ich liebe Dich nicht mehr…es erscheint mir surreal, dass ich Dich jemals geliebt haben könnte. Wie war ich blind vor Liebe…nie sah ich Deine hinterhältige, sadistische Natur…es tut mir selbst leid, Dich geliebt zu haben, entschuldige für diese Zeitverschwendung.  
Ich hoffe für mich selbst, dass ich diese vertane Zeit mit Dir, durch die Zeit mit Jean aufholen und vergessen kann. FAHR ZUR HÖLLE!

* * *

Lucius,

Jetzt habe ich dir viel zu sagen. Zu aller erst tut es mir so furchtbar Leid dass ich den Sectumsemprafluch auf dich angewandt habe, das kann ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen und hoffe trotzdem, dass du es irgendwann wirst.  
Aber obwohl es mir Leid tut bedeutet das nicht, dass mir der Grund, weswegen ich das getan habe, egal ist. Ich bin schließlich nicht der erste von uns Beiden, der absolut überreagiert hat!  
Wie kommst du arroganter Kerl überhaupt dazu, mir mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Szene zu machen, aufgrund einer Behauptung, von der du überhaupt nicht weißt ob sie der Wahrheit entspricht? Abgesehen davon, dass du MICH die gesamte Zeit lang beschuldigst, unseren Streit ausgelöst zu haben? Ich glaube du weißt ganz genau, dass du selbst derjenige bist ,der wegen einer nichtigen Kleinigkeit (die jetzt wirklich so unwichtig war, dass wir sie schon beide längst vergessen hätten wenn du in dem Moment nicht so verdammt schlecht gelaunt gewesen wärst) völlig ausgerastet ist und mich IN DER EINGANGSHALLE vor Schülern aus sieben Jahrgängen, Professor Dumbledore UND Professor Dippet bloßgestellt hat!  
Ich wäre am liebsten im Erdboden verschwunden, und das passiert bei mir wahrlich nicht oft, denn ich bin Demütigungen gewohnt, wie du weißt. Darum trifft es mich um so härter, dass gerade derjenige der mich eigentlich lieben sollte mir so etwas antut!  
Aber Lucius, wenn es nur das wäre! Selbst darüber könnte ich noch hinweg sehen weil ich es für einen Ausrutscher deinerseits halten würde und ich mir durchaus darüber im Klaren bin dass man sich in einer Beziehung auch mal wegen Kleinigkeiten streiten kann. Aber dass ich mein Problem dann ausgerechnet vor JAMES POTTER ausbreite und der mir erzählt, dass du dich anscheinend gerade bestens mit Jean Zabini amüsierst, finde ich nicht mehr nur so befremdlich und unglaubwürdig wie in dem Moment, als ich davon gehört habe, sondern absolut demütigend und deprimierend seit ich weiß, dass es tatsächlich die Wahrheit ist!  
Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du so etwas tust! Langsam habe ich den Verdacht, dass du diese ganze Sache inszeniert hast um mich loszuwerden, schließlich hat sich Zabini ja schon länger für dich interessiert. Wenn ich mich richtig an die Einzelheiten erinnere, war auch Zabini derjenige, der dir im Gemeinschaftsraum AUF DEINEM SCHOSS SITZEND vorgelogen hat, ich hätte Remus Lupin geküsst! Du weißt selbst, dass Lupin kein schlechter Kerl ist, aber warum, bei Merlin, sollte ich ihn küssen wenn ich DICH liebe und am Boden zerstört bin, weil du nicht mit mir sprichst?  
Und selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre hättest du mir keine Szene machen dürfen, du hast schließlich deinen Zabini. Diente diese Episode dazu, alle anderen glauben zu machen, ich hätte dich betrogen? Dann geschieht der Sectumsempra dir allerdings mehr als recht, Lucius!  
Ich kann nicht glauben dass du so ein hinterhältiger Mensch bist, denn ich habe dich lange geliebt und diese Seite an dir niemals kennengelernt. Ich liebe dich auch immer noch, wenn auch momentan von Hass durchzeichnet, genauso wie von Enttäuschung am Boden zerstört! Jetzt, wo ich mir denke dass das alles von euch geplant war, ist es vollkommen logisch.  
Was mir als letzte Frage noch bleibt ist, warum du nicht einfach offen und ehrlich zu mir warst und mit mir Schluss gemacht hast, anstatt dieses Betrugsdrama zu inszenieren! So habe ich dich wirklich noch nicht erlebt! Und Remus Lupin wird auch noch unter deinen Anschuldigungen zu leiden haben, da das gesamte Haus Slytherin ihn nach diesem Vorfall nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen wird, egal wie oft wir ihnen erzählen dass an den Vorwürfen nichts dran ist. Vielen Dank dafür, dass man uns jetzt noch mehr als Außenseiter behandeln wird als ohnehin schon. Dein Plan war ein voller Erfolg!  
Das Einzige was ich jetzt noch von dir wissen will, bevor ich dich ein für alle Mal in Ruhe lasse, ist, ob du mich denn eigentlich jemals geliebt hast, und seit wann, falls du tatsächlich einmal Liebe für mich empfunden hast, du es nicht mehr tust.  
Du hast mir schon so sehr wehgetan dass es schlimmer nicht mehr werden kann, also versuche nicht es im Nachhinein schönzureden, weil du auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommst! Sei einfach einmal ehrlich.

Verzweifelt und in immer noch andauernder Liebe,

Severus

* * *

Tbc.  
Diese Geschichte wird noch öfters aufgegriffen werden, weil es solchen Spaß macht ;) (und unter anderem auch weil SevKa gerade eine seperate FF schreibe die genau diese Geschichte erzählt xD)

Bald kommt noch Harry…

Reviews? *hundeblick* *Knusperflocken verteil*

Glg Sevis Kätzchen und Lu :)


	11. Harry Potter

Noch mal was kürzeres.  
Harry hat ein kleines Problem.

* * *

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

ich weiß Sie hassen mich, Sie wissen ich hasse Sie, ABER ich muss Ihnen  
jetzt doch schreiben.

Könnten Sie bitte Ihrem Schüler Draco Malfoy klar machen, dass ich NICHT  
schwul bin und erst recht nicht an ihm interessiert? Tagtäglich läuft er mir  
hinterher, nervt mich mit Blumensträußen und Liebesbriefen. Ich habe ihn  
jetzt schon mehrmals darauf angesprochen und ihn gebeten mich nicht weiter  
zu belästigen! Meine Freunde gucken schon merkwürdig und ganz Gryffindor  
munkelt, dass ich eine Affäre mit Draco Malfoy hätte! ICH mit Malfoy! Er ist  
seit meinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts mein ERZFEIND! Und selbst wenn ich  
schwul wäre; er ist ein Malfoy, er gehört zur Seite von Voldemort! Und eine  
Slytherin mit einem Gryffindor, wie sähe das denn aus? Man hat mir ja schon  
viel vorgeworfen, aber ich werde nicht mein Haus mit so einer Schande  
belasten!

Ich hätte kein Problem damit, wenn er mich wieder, sobald wir uns begegnen,  
mit irgendwelchen Flüchen oder der Macht seines Vaters bedrohen würde; aber  
bitte! Machen Sie dass er aufhört! Ich werde sonst wahnsinnig.

Ich hoffe auf Ihre Hilfe, trotz unserer Meinungsverschiedenheiten.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Harry Potter

PS.: Ich habe auch schon mit Mrs. McGonagall gesprochen, eie meinte ich  
solle mich an Sie wenden, da es sich um einen Ihrer Schüler handelt.

* * *

Mr. Potter,

Draco tut WAS?

Ich glaube, es war nicht im Sinne meines Patensohnes, dass ich über Sie von seinem Interesse für Männer erfahre. Dennoch bin ich Ihnen zu Dank dafür verpflichtet, dass Sie mich über diesen Umstand informiert haben.  
Es ist mir schwerlich vorstellbar, dass ein Malfoy jemals solche Verhaltensweisen an den Tag legen sollte, aber ich werde Ihnen ausnahmsweise einmal Glauben schenken.  
Selbstverständlich werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dieses Verhalten umgehend unterbunden wird bevor Draco das gesamte Haus Slytherin lächerlich aussehen lässt. Nicht auszudenken was passieren würde, wenn sein Vater davon erführe.

Potter, ich weise Sie an, ab sofort über diese Vorfälle zu schweigen. Auch sehe ich darüber hinweg, dass sie eine Verbindung mit einem Slytherin als eine Schande betrachten.

Jedoch: sollten sich ihre Behauptungen im Nachhinein als haltlose Anschuldigungen erweisen, blühen Ihnen Strafarbeiten, die Sie lange Zeit nicht vergessen werden.

Severus Snape

* * *

Tbc.  
Hoffe, es hat ein bisschen gefallen :)  
In Arbeit sind Professor McGonagall und Peter Pettigrew.

Liebste Grüße. SevKa und Lume


	12. Minerva McGonagall

Tja….Minerva hat auch noch ein kleines Anliegen:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lieber Severus,

ich fordere Dich hiermit zum letzten Mal auf, meinen Schülern nicht andauernd für  
Nichtigkeiten Punkte in rauen Mengen abzuziehen! Es kann nicht sein, dass  
Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley, nur weil Du Dich an James erinnert fühlst,  
Punkte abgezogen werden. Das gilt auch ebenso für ALLE anderen Gryffindors,  
die scheinbar nur Punktabzug bekommen, weil sie nicht zu deinem Haus gehören  
und Slytherins und Gryffindors es scheinbar nicht schaffen, sich über dieses  
alte Problem hinwegzusetzen. Aber gerade DESHALB solltest Du als Hauslehrer  
Slytherins mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen! Sollte diese persönliche Intrige  
gegen Potter nicht aufhören, werde ich mich wohl oder übel an Dumbledore  
wenden.

Mit kollegialen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Hauslehrerin Gryffindor

_

Minerva,

Aus welchen Gründen ich den Schülern deines Hauses Punktabzüge erteile unterliegt nicht deiner Beurteilung.

Ausschlaggebend ist, ob die betreffenden Schüler in meiner Gegenwart inakzeptables Fehlverhalten an den Tag legen, was bei deinen Gryffindors leider häufig der Fall ist, insbesondere während der Zaubertränkeklassen.

Ebenso bin ich mir sicher, dass du bei offener Provokation mehrerer Schülergruppen auf den Gängen genau so handeln würdest wie ich, um die Schüler für ihr unverantwortliches Benehmen angemessen zu strafen.

Ich verbitte mir also jedwedes Urteil über meine Befähigung, eine Situation zu erkennen welche des Punktabzugs würdig ist, und möchte dich darauf hinweisen dass dein Haus nicht so viele Strafen verbüßen müsste, wenn du deine Schüler ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle hättest.

Severus Snape

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tbc.  
Bis zum nächsten Chap also :)

Das wird wohl was von Peter... von Lucius und auch von Draco ist etwas in Arbeit.

*Chips für Reviewer aus hinterstem Winkel des Schranks kram*

Allerliebste Grüße, Sevs Katze und Lu


	13. Peter Pettigrew

Nächstes Pitel fertig :)

Der Briefwechsel ist zeitlich zwischen der Schulzeit von Peter und Sev und dem Verrat an den Potters einzuordnen.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

Hallo Severus (ich darf Dich doch so nennen, oder?),

ich habe mitbekommen, wie Lily zu James meinte, Du seist mit bei diesen Leuten, die die dunklen Künste betreiben und zum dunklen Lord gehören.

Ich weiß, Du magst mich nicht sonderlich, weil ich mit zu Sirius, James und Remus gehört habe in unserer Schulzeit, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich immer verabscheut, was sie Dir antaten! Ich konnte natürlich nichts dagegen tun, denn James, Sirius… Du weißt nicht wie stark sie sind! Und ich wollte sie nicht zum Feind haben, weil sie mich sonst sicher auch gequält hätten!  
Aber ich habe wirklich die ganze Zeit mit Dir gelitten, Du musst mir  
glauben!

Ich weiß, der dunkle Lord ist sehr mächtig, und seine Anhänger auch, aber gegen den Orden des Phönix, der von Dumbledore geleitet wird, und in dem fast ausschließlich mehr als fähige Auroren tätig sind, wird es selbst für ihn schwierig.

Ich könnte mich als loyaler Diener erweisen, da mir die Ordensmitglieder und vor allem die Potters und Black vertrauen, da sie der Meinung sind, dass Remus Lupin ein Spion sei.

Bitte sprich mit deinem Herrn; ich habe viele Informationen über den Orden und auch eine spezielle über die Potters, die, wie ich denke, äußerst brisant ist…

Ich wäre ein treuer Diener!

Wartend auf Antwort,

Peter Pettigrew

* * *

Pettigrew,

Du widerst mich an.  
All die Jahre tatenlos daneben zu stehen ist keine gute Taktik um sich jetzt bei mir anbiedern zu wollen.  
Denkst du, ich könne dich dreckiges Wechselbalg ernst nehmen?

Es ist wohl selbstverständlich, dass ich nicht ein Wort deiner heuchlerischen Beteuerungen glaube, doch noch lächerlicher als dieser Versuch, dich mit mir gut Freund zu machen, ist die Vorstellung, dass DU die Faszination der Dunklen Künste kennen und ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen solltest, den Todessern beizutreten.

Wenn schon Potter und Black für dich zu stark waren, glaubst du dann, unter dem Dunklen Lord standhalten zu können?  
Auch wenn es bedeuten würde, dass du ein absolut unterwürfiger Diener wärst, man sieht ja, was du für ein Wendehals bist sobald die Gelegenheit sich bietet.  
Wer sagt mir denn, dass du keine Spionage für den Orden betreibst?

Dem Dunklen Lord ein würdiger Diener zu sein muss man sich hart erarbeiten, Pettigrew. Dass du von mir erwartest, dich einzuschleusen, beweist nur, dass du den Ernst der Sache nicht erkennst.

Wende dich an jemand anderen und lass mich mit deiner Schleimerei in Ruhe. Sollte es tatsächlich deine Absicht sein ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu werden, wird es dir auf die eine oder andere Weise gelingen, auch wenn ich es bedauernswert fände, wenn der Meister sein Vertrauen in eine so kriecherische Kreatur wie dich setzen würde.  
Du bist verabscheuenswert.

Severus Snape

* * *

Tbc.

Ich hoffe wie immer dass es gefallen hat :)

Reviews? *auf Süßigkeitenberg deut*

Liebe Grüße, SevKa & lume


	14. Dolores Umbridge

Uff, hier wär also Kapitel 14 :)

Die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts beschwert sich über 2 Schüler aus Slytherin... warum wohl?

* * *

Professor Snape,

ich muss Die bitten mir noch mehr von dem Veritaserum zu bringen. Es scheint keinen Effekt auf Potter zu haben! Dieser ist mir nämlich noch eindeutig zu schweigsam bezüglich Blacks, Dumbledores und des Orden des Phönix! Um meine Unterhaltungen mit ihm in dem erforderlichen Maße weiterführen zu können, brauche ich wohl noch mindestens 10 Phiolen des Veritaserums. Es sei denn, Sie haben noch einen stärkeren Trank. Sollte das der Fall sein und Sie verheimlichen mir dies, oder schicken mir nicht sobald Sie diesen Brief erhalten haben das Serum, wird das Konsequenzen für Ihre Tätigkeit als Lehrer haben!

Seien Sie sich dessen gewiss! Ich denke, ich habe an der ehemaligen Professor Trewlawny deutliche demonstriert, was passiert, wenn man sich meinen und den Anordnungen des Ministeriums für Zauberei widersetzt…

Der eigentliche Anlass für mein Schreiben ist jedoch ein anderer. Zwei Ihrer Schüler aus Slytherin, Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle, sind, wie Sie sicher wissen, zusammen mit Mr. Draco Malfoy (wirklich ein Vorzeigeschüler), zu einem Treffen des Inquisitionskommandos zu mir gerufen worden. Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle sind zwar durchaus fähig, jedoch zerstörten sie zwei sehr wichtige magische Porzellanteller mit Katzenmotiv, die in meinem Arbeitszimmer hingen.  
Kümmern Sie sich als Hauslehrer von Slytherin um eine Regelung der Angelegenheit und eine angemessene Strafe!

Außerdem fordere ich Sie dazu auf, die Weasley Zwillinge, sowie Potter, Granger und Rupert Weasley im Auge zu behalten. Die fünf gehören zwar nicht zu Ihrem Haus, jedoch ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie eine spezielle Verbindung zu ihnen haben. Vor allem auf die Weasley Zwillinge werden Sie Acht geben, und mir im Zweifelsfalle Bericht erstatten! Ich bin mir sicher, die zwei sind an den vielen plötzlich erkrankten Schülern schuld!

Potter, Granger und der jüngere Weasley planen meiner Meinung nach auch etwas. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihre Nachforschungen diesbezüglich viel ergeben werden!

Mit kollegialen Grüßen,

Dolores Umbridge

Großinquisitorin im Auftrag des Ministeriums für Zauberei

* * *

Professor Umbridge,

Ich weise Sie darauf hin, dass meine Vorräte an Veritaserum beinahe vollständig aufgebraucht sind.  
Ich werde Ihnen die letzten Phiolen zukommen lassen, jedoch müssen Sie sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass Nachschub erst etwa in einem Monat vorhanden sein wird, da das Serum einen vollständigen Mondzyklus lang reifen muss. Gehen sie also nicht verschwenderisch damit um.

So sehr Sie mir auch weiterhin mit Konsequenzen für meine Lehrertätigkeit drohen, ich bin nicht gewillt, mich mehr als nötig mit der Ihrerseits genannten Gruppe von Gryffindorschülern zu befassen.  
Falls ich Zeuge verdächtiger Handlungen oder Unterredungen werden sollte, werde ich es Ihnen mitteilen. Ich kann jedoch für nichts garantieren.  
Ansonsten setzen Sie meinetwegen Ihr Inquisitionskommando auf die Schüler, insbesondere auf die Weasleyzwillinge, an, aber nicht mich.

Um Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle werde ich mich jedoch selbstverständlich gebührend kümmern. Das Zerstören von Porzellantellern mit Katzenmotiv ist ein Vergehen, dass ich natürlich nicht dulden kann, darum werden sie eine angemessene Strafe erhalten.

Severus Snape

* * *

Tbc.  
2 Dinge sind anzumerken: ich habe für den Dolores-Brief die erste halbe Stunde von Good Morning Vietnam verpasst und war dann sauer, dass Sevi sich so kurz fasst :D  
Und Crabbe und Goyle haben überhaupt keine Strafe bekommen, weil Severus die Umbridge einfach nur lächerlich findet^^

Oh und beinahe hätte ich vergessen, das Popcorn warm zu machen. Reviews? :)

Bis bald und ganz liebe Grüße, Kitten und Lu


	15. Draco Malfoy

Soho, neues Chapter da *ächz*  
Ich weiß nicht ob heute noch was kommt….SevKa beantwortet gerad noch….mal sehen^^ Aber juhu: Diese Seite ist jetzt auf dem selben Stand wie die beiden anderen^^

So, aber jetzt viel Spaß mit Dracos Brief:

* * *

Lieber Onkel Sev,

kannst Du nicht einmal mit Potter reden? Er ist so unzivilisiert und erzählt allem und jedem, ich scharwenzelte die ganze Zeit um ihn herum. Das stimmt überhaupt nicht! Er, Wiesel und Granger rennen mir nur die ganze Zeit über den Weg! Bitte sorge dafür, dass das Gerede aufhört, das ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten! Andauernd diese Andeutungen; dabei ist Potter MIR ständig gefolgt.

Ich gebe ja zu, so unsympathisch ist er mir nicht…eigentlich ist er mir mehr als sympathisch, aber nichtsdestotrotz kann es nicht sein, dass Gerüchte darüber kursieren, ich, ein Malfoy, sei mit Potter zusammen. Allein die Idee ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor…das ist in der Öffentlichkeit nicht vertretbar. Nun gut…vielleicht ist die Sympathie eher verliebt sein, aber bitte sorg' dafür, dass es nicht mehr Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 ist. Vater würde durchdrehen, fände er heraus, dass ich Potter nicht mehr verabscheue und eigentlich etwas von ihm will…

Bitte behalte es für Dich! Nicht nur dass es Potter, ein Gryffindor, der Erzfeind wäre, nein, wie sähe es für die Familie aus, wenn der letzte Erbe der Malfoys mit einem Mann zusammen ist? Bitte hilf mir! Dieses ewige Geschwätz treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Vielleicht könntest Du auch mit Potter sprechen…?  
Bitte antworte mir schnell, ob Du mir hilfst,  
Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco,

Ich kann dir nicht glauben, dass du Potter aus dem Weg gehst, denn sonst wäre dieser keinesfalls auf die Idee gekommen, ebenso wie du ausgerechnet MICH als letzte Instanz in dieser Angelegenheit zu kontaktieren.

Du kannst dir vermutlich selbst am besten erklären wie es dazu kommen konnte, ich möchte es gar nicht erst erfahren.

In Betrachtung dessen, dass du an deiner Situation weniger Unschuldig bist als du mir weiszumachen versuchst, und du also sehr wohl selbst wissen müsstest was du zu tun hast, um das Aufkommen weiterer unvertretbarer Gerüchte zu verhindern, werde ich mir eine Aussage zu deinem Problem ersparen.

Ebenfalls werde ich mich jedweden Kommentars über deinen Geschmack enthalten und inständig hoffen, dass du deine… Sympathie für Potter auf die eine oder andere Weise in den Griff bekommst.

Sei dir hierbei jedoch im Klaren darüber, dass gerade in Zeiten wie diesen eine Distanz zwischen dir und Potter eindeutig das Beste wäre.  
Dabei denke ich jedoch weniger an deinen Stand als letzter Erbe einer hochangesehenen reinblütigen Familie oder die unsachgemäße Verbindung eines Slytherins mit einem Gryffindor, sondern an die Rollen die du und Potter gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord einnehmt.  
Tu was du für das Richtige hältst, Draco, aber sei dir aller möglichen Konsequenzen bewusst. Ich werde mich in diese Angelegenheit nicht einmischen.

In der Erwartung, nicht noch einmal von diesem Thema zu hören,

Severus Snape

* * *

Tbc.  
So…als nächstes kommt dann erstmal etwas Lucy (etwas mehr^^)…  
Reviews? *Schokocroissants verteil*

Allerliebste Grüße, SevKa und lume


	16. Lucius Malfoy ::: again

So…gestern wurd's nichts mehr…dafür aber heute^^  
Dieser Brief von Lucius ist die direkte Antwort auf Chapter 4, spielt also während HBP.

Vorleserin95 Danke für das liebe Review^^ Tja...Draco und Harry...das sind schon welche XD Schön dass es dir gefällt^^

* * *

Lieber Severus,

jetzt gehst Du aber zu stark mit Dir selbst ins Gericht…das geistige Niveau eines Gryffindors wirst Du nie erreichen. Bitte verzeih, wenn dieser Brief nur so kurz ist, doch Du weißt wie gefährlich es ist und der Dunkle Lord wird mich gleich zu sich rufen…  
Ich bin auch sehr froh, dass sich alles geklärt hat. Niemals könnte ich alles von damals noch einmal durchleben ohne daran zu Grunde zu gehen…  
Natürlich werde ich mit Draco sprechen…ich glaube nicht, dass er den Auftrag durchführen könnte; er ist viel zu weich dafür. Aber inwiefern bringt er euch in Gefahr? Verhält er sich so auffällig? Du musst verhindern, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit des Potterjungen erregt - Potter und seine „Anhänger" sind einfach zu nah am Orden; Dumbledore ist ja zum Glück nicht so aufmerksam, weil er Dir vertraut…  
Ärgere Dich nicht über Deine Schüler; nach dem ersten Fall des Dunklen Lords hat sich das Niveau aller Schulen verschlechtert. Du weißt wie viele der höheren bzw. begabteren Zauberer und Hexen getötet wurden. Nichts gegen Deine Kollegen, aber die Lehrer der letzten Jahre, vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Obwohl es den Schüler gegen unseren Lord helfen soll, hilft es vielen aus unseren Reihen…)  
Auch Fächer wie Muggelkunde und Wahrsagen…das entspricht nicht mehr dem Anspruch, der bei uns galt. Doch gräme Dich nicht! In Durmstrang sollen noch katastrophalere Zustände herrschen, seit Karkaroff floh. Glaube mir, die Gryffindors verdienen immer ein leeres Punkteglas…  
Es würde für mich sehr erfreulich sein Dich am nächsten Wochenende zu treffen. – Ich kome auf demselben Wege, wie immer zu Dir. Halte Dich um fünf Uhr abends bereit; - früher geht es leider nicht. (Diese Ministerium…es wird wirklich Zeit, dass sich etwas ändert.)

Bis zum Wochenende,

in Liebe Dein  
Lucius Malfoy

PS.: Nimm nicht mehr so oft Schlaftrank – Du weißt besser als ich, dass er Abhängigkeit hervorrufen kann! Ich will Dich nicht verlieren…

* * *

Lieber Lucius,

In Bezug auf den Orden ist Potter für Draco gerade das geringere Problem. Dein Sohn sollte lieber darauf achten, sich durch ihn auf keinen Fall anderweitig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.  
Meine Warnung bezog sich stattdessen darauf, dass er viel zu überzeugt von seinem Erfolg ist, und zu sehr davon beeinflusst wird, diesen Erfolg gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord mit niemand anderem teilen zu wollen. Draco muss vorsichtiger werden und seine gelegentliche Arroganz einstellen. Ich möchte keinen Widerspruch deinerseits hören, du weißt, wie arrogant dein Sohn sein kann. Verleugne es nicht, egal wie Harmoniebedürftig Draco sich an manchen anderen Tagen gebärdet.

Nun aber zu einem anderen Thema. Du hast durchaus Recht, es steht zu hoffen, dass die Zustände an den Schulen sich bald wieder verbessern. Deine Aussage über Durmstrang verwundert mich allerdings ein wenig, ich hätte vermutet dass nach der Flucht dieses Feiglings Karkaroff die Bedingungen dort nur positiver werden könnten. Durmstrang ist zwar eine Eliteschule, doch sie konnte sich trotz ihrer Renommiertheit während der letzten Jahre nicht einmal von gleich zu gleich mit Hogwarts messen.  
Ich muss unwillig zugeben, dass der Zaubertränkeunterricht in Hogwarts noch immer seinen geregelten Gang geht, auch wenn Slughorn mir seit langem nur noch als verweichlichter Abklatsch eines Slytherins erscheint. Was mich jedoch irritiert, ist, dass Potter angeblich zum Genie in meinem Fachgebiet geworden ist. Der Junge hat noch nie auch nur einen einzigen vernünftigen Trank gebraut, von wegen "vererbtes Talent"! Es scheint fast als hätte er Hilfe, und das nicht nur von der vermaledeiten Granger. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob es sich lohnt, noch mehr Zeit in unmittelbarer Nähe der dämlichen Blagen zu verbringen, um dem auf den Grund zu gehen.

Erst einmal werde ich deinen Besuch abwarten, es freut mich, dass du außerhalb des Ministeriums noch etwas deiner Zeit für mich erübrigen kannst. Wir sehen uns zu selten, Lucius, es muss doch möglich sein, daran etwas zu ändern. Und noch etwas, da du in einem deiner Briefe Narzissa erwähntest: Was weiß sie eigentlich über uns? Dass ich mir ausgerechnet jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren, diese Frage zum ersten mal stelle ist mir unbegreiflich, doch ich möchte es wissen.  
Dann erwarte ich dich nun also am Samstag um fünf Uhr, sowie weiterhin deine baldige Eule.

Dein dich liebender  
Severus

* * *

Tbc.  
So…wir hoffen ihr hattet Spaß^^ Tja….auf SevKa's imaginären Schreibtisch liegt noch ein Entschuldigungsepos von Lucy….das kann ja noch was werden XD

Ansonsten sind unsere Ideen: Briefe von Tonks, Remus, Narzissa und vom Orden. Lest also fleißig weiter ;)

Übrigens: evtl. kommt demnächst die Lucius-Severus-Remus-Story parallel zu den Briefen (die gehört dann zu SevKa…)

Reviews? *Die etwas angestaubte Keksdose wieder rauskram*

Liebste Grüße, SevKa und Lu


	17. Narzissa Malfoy

So, hier schon das nächste Pitel :)

Narzissa beschwert sich bei Snape, und er kann sich im Gegenzug eine winzige Spitze ihr gegenüber nicht verkneifen... Ein Rätsel warum er sie nicht mag ;)

* * *

Severus,

ich schreibe Dir um Dich an unsere „Abmachung" zu erinnern! Du hast einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, doch ich sehe nicht, dass Du Dich an ihn hältst. Draco hat trotz deiner Versicherung den Auftrag bekommen Dumbledore zu töten. Wie kann das sein? Nimmst Du die Konsequenzen nicht ernst? Du weißt was passiert, solltest Du Dich nicht an die Bedingungen des Schwurs halten! Lucius schrieb mir zwar, dass alles „in Ordnung" sei mit Draco und Du mit ihm redetest, jedoch merke ich davon nichts – Du weißt, Draco hält regen Briefkontakt zu mir und berichtet mir alles. Trotzdem schrieb er bis jetzt noch nie, dass Du ihm halfst. Mir gibt das zu denken, und ich denke Du weißt nur zu gut, was mit Draco, Lucius und mir passieren wird, sollte Draco seinen Auftrag nicht richtig ausführen können!  
Denke darüber nach und beschatte Draco etwas; - er ist mental momentan noch nicht in der Lage jemanden umzubringen. – Sorge dafür, dass er nicht versagt!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Narzissa Malfoy

* * *

Narzissa,

Ich versichere dir, dass ich unsere so genannte "Abmachung" keinesfalls vergessen habe, auch wenn du dies eigentlich wissen solltest. Hätte ich den Schwur bereits gebrochen wäre ich wohl nicht mehr in der Lage, diesen Brief zu verfassen.  
Allerdings mache ich mich selbst nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass die Ohren deines Sohnes meinen Ausführungen gegenüber taub sind. Er lässt das Thema von mir weder in meiner Eigenschaft als Lehrer noch in meiner Eigenschaft als Freund und Pate an sich herantragen, sondern reagiert mit arrogantem, abweisendem Verhalten.  
Ich bin nicht gewillt, mir das von ihm bieten lassen zu müssen, und habe aufgrund dessen die Versuche, ihn zu überzeugen, fürs Erste eingestellt.  
Ich muss jedoch anmerken, dass ich eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon habe, wem Draco seine Sturheit verdankt, sei es erzieherisch oder auch erblich, liebe Narzissa.  
Vielleicht könntest du ja auch selbst mit Draco sprechen, ich bin überzeugt, dass er auf dich eher hören wird als auf mich.  
Im Übrigen habe ich bereits mit Lucius über dieses Thema gesprochen und werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr an eurer Kommunikation arbeiten solltet.

Meine Hochachtung,

Severus Snape

* * *

Tbc.  
Als nächstes kommt wohl Tonks und dann irgendwann der Lucy-Roman...

Reviews? *auf kekse deut*

Allerliebste Grüße, Kitten und Lu


	18. Nymphadora Tonks

SevKa kann bessere Vor- und Nachwörter schreiben, also viola:

Das achtzehnte Chapter kommt um die Ecke :)

Zeitlich liegt es wieder während HBP, und es ist ein bisschen untypisch für Snape weil er wieder ein wenig Schwäche zeigen muss...

Ansonsten wird Tonks nämlich zum grausamen Racheengel xD

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

Snape,

Sie wissen wie viel ich von Ihnen schon seit meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts halte und ebenso weiß ich wie Sie zu mir stehen. Trotzdem würde ich es Ihnen anraten, nicht weiter meinen Verlobten, Remus Lupin, zu beleidigen! Ich weiß nicht was zwischen Ihnen beiden vorgefallen ist und ich möchte es auch nicht wissen, aber lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe! Ich verdenke es Ihnen nicht, dass Sie ihm dem Wolfsbanntrank herstellen, doch das gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht ihn so zu demütigen!  
Seien Sie sich versichert – auch wenn Sie ein Ordensmitglied sind und Dumbledore Ihnen vertraut – werde ich vollkommen gegen meine sonstige Art handeln, sollten Sie nicht endlich davon ablassen meinen Verlobten durch den Dreck zu ziehen! Sie haben keine Ahnung davon was er jeden Monat durchmachen muss und sind nicht berechtigt sich, bei einer Vergangenheit wie der Ihren, über ihn zu erheben! Remus einziger Fehler war zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort zu sein… Sie hingegen… Sie sind freiwillig zu IHM übergelaufen - ohne Reue und Gewissen! Wie kann man nur so kalt wie Sie sein? Wenn ich mir vorstelle wie viele Personen, auch aus unseren Reihen ihretwegen gestorben sind, fehlt mir jegliches Verständnis wie Sie damit noch weiterleben können, geschweige denn in der Lage sind anderen Menschen „Fehler" vorzuwerfen!  
Ich werde, weil wir alle gegen dieselbe Sache kämpfen, weiterhin mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten – sollten Sie allerdings weiterhin meinen Verlobten angreifen, werden Sie arge Probleme bekommen – auch wenn Sie unser bester „Spion" sind.

Ich erwarte eine Antwort!

Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

Nymphadora,

Sie verstehen sich in der Tat blendend darauf, mich Ihre Meinung bezüglich meiner Person immer wieder spüren zu lassen, und Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie gleichgültig mir das ist.  
Dennoch muss ich Ihnen heute einmal widersprechen und Sie gezwungenermaßen dazu veranlassen, Ihre Meinung zu ändern.

Im Gegensatz zu Ihrer Vermutung habe ich sehr wohl eine Vorstellung davon, was Lupin monatlich während seiner Verwandlungsphase ertragen muss. Dies und nichts Anderes ist der Grund dafür, weshalb ich ihm den Wolfsbanntrank zur Verfügung stelle, Sie sollten mir also erst recht dankbar sein.

Im Übrigen entspricht meine generelle Meinung dem Standpunkt, dass Werwölfen im Allgemeinen nicht zu trauen ist. Halten Sie sich also besser zurück mit Ihren Vorwürfen mir und meinem Verhalten gegenüber, denn, und das ist etwas, das ich ausschließlich Ihnen gegenüber äußern werde da ich Ihre Aversion gegen mich durchaus verstehe und sie von Dingen abhalten möchte, die Sie später bereuen könnten: Ich habe meine Gründe, Remus Lupin voll und ganz zu vertrauen. Das ist mehr als ich früher geglaubt hätte, jemals über einen Werwolf sagen zu können, da ich die meisten Werwölfe aufgrund ihrer Triebe Verachte.  
Von mir werden Sie diese Gründe nicht erfahren, fragen Sie meinetwegen Ihren Verlobten, jedoch stehen sie ebenfalls in Relation mit den so genannten "Demütigungen" die ich ihm entgegenbringe.  
Es ist eine persönliche Angelegenheit, und ich kann Ihnen nur versichern, dass es nicht Lupins einziger Fehler war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Eher war es meiner. Und mein Umgang mit ihm ist durchaus gerechtfertigt.

Nun, Nymphadora, jetzt haben Sie einiges, worüber Sie nachdenken können. Vielleicht wird Sie das von Ihren Vergeltungsplänen ablenken. Wenn nicht ist es mir auch Recht, Sie wissen ja wo Sie mich finden.

Severus Snape

* * *

Tbc.  
Ein Brief von Remus ist in Arbeit, und immer noch der Luciuskram *ächz*  
Remus auf jeden Fall heute oder morgen. Lucy... bald xD

Bitte reviewt fleißig, die Keksdose steht da noch. Ach ja, und bitte schaut euch doch auch alle "Nur eine unwichtige Kleinigkeit" an, die Parallelstory zu den Lucius-Severus-Briefen aus der Rumtreiberzeit, und reviewt da auch schön :)

Liebe liebe Grüße, das Kätzchen... und natürlich lume :)

PS.: Auf ff_de kann man hier: www_fanfiktion_de/s/4c48d11c000150de067007d0 (- durch . ersetzen) bei SeverusKatze jetzt ein Sequel hierzu lesen…es geht um die Geschehnisse, die zu dem Briefwechsel von Lucius und Sev in der Rumtreiberzeit führten^^ Viel Spaß dabei!


	19. Remus Lupin

Sorry, ich hatte 'nen Festplattencrash -.-° Naja…scheinbar ist alles noch da…(ich liebe BackupServer^^ Drückt die Dinger niemals weg^^)

Kapitel neunzehn... Fließbandproduktion :D

Remus macht sich Sorgen.

Kann sein dass Snapie wieder etwas OOC geraten ist, aber bei einigen Personen ist das bei ihm eben so... woran das bloß liegt ;)

Der Brief ist zeitlich früher als der von Tonks, sie und Remus waren zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht zusammen.

Have Fun:

* * *

Severus,

es tut mir Leid, dass Tonks immer so harsch zu Dir ist; glaube mir, ich will das nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz möchte auch ich Dich bitten mich nicht andauernd zu beleidigen…es ist zwar alles nur Show, doch entzweit es den Orden. – Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich aus Misstrauen oder, in Tonks und Harrys Fall, aus Hass gegen Dich stellen…und die Tatsachen verkennen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass Du mit jedem Mal, wenn Du Hogwarts verlässt, in Lebensgefahr schwebst. Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen…

Ich will nicht, dass Du, um mich zu schützen, von allen verunglimpfst wirst!  
Allerdings kann ich Tonks auch nicht vorschreiben, wie sie sich zu verhalten hat – mir scheint fast, sie sei in mich verliebt…was für ein Gedanke; - sie ist jung genug um meine eigene Tochter zu sein!

Aber nun zu meinem eigentlichen Anlass; der Orden wird immer misstrauischer…sie vertrauen Dir nicht. Nicht dass sie es vorher getan hätten, aber seitdem Du, laut Harrys Auskunft Draco immer mehr hilfst und auch in den Okklumentikstunden nicht gerade übermäßig freundlich zu ihm warst, wird ihr Misstrauen größer. Ich weiß, es interessiert Dich nicht, aber es könnte Dir gefährlich werden. Wenn Dumbledore wieder irgendeinen seiner, für die meisten Ordensmitglieder nicht durchschaubaren, Pläne durchführt und dieser einen „Verrat" deinerseits beinhielte und er den Orden es aus Vorsicht vor Spionen nicht einweihte…ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was sie dann täten. Nur Dumbledore festigt noch ihren Glauben, dass Du unserer Seite loyal bist. Ich kann nichts sagen, ohne alles zu verraten…und das wäre sicherlich auch nicht in deinem Sinne…Du weißt wie gefährlich es für Lucius würde! Es muss nur ein Verräter unter ihnen sein…nur einer, der unter Folter nicht schweigen kann…Ich will mir die Folgen nicht vorstellen! Und selbst wenn ich etwas zu deiner Verteidigung sagte und alles vor ihnen darlegte…sie würden mir aus demselben Grund, den ich für meine Wahrheit anführte nicht glauben…Bitte sei vorsichtig! Wir lieben uns zwar nicht mehr, doch sorge ich mich trotzdem als Freund um dein Wohlergehen.

Bitte richte Dumbledore aus, dass ich mit meinen Nachforschungen wegen des Rudels, das sich angeblich um Fenrir Greyback gebildet haben soll, noch nicht wirklich weitergekommen bin; alle Spuren führten bis jetzt ins Leere und ich will nicht wegen einer so nichtigen Information noch einen Brief schreiben. Es ist in dieser Gegend zu auffällig, wenn ich noch eine Eule schriebe. – Die Wirtin, bei denen ich mich einquartiert habe, geht davon aus, dass ich ein freier Wanderer bin…nur auf der Durchreise…  
Ich hoffe Du hast mehr Erfolg als ich, bei Dumbledores Plan…einen besseren Platz in dem Gefüge, dass er zum Fall von IHM aufgebaut hat, hast Du sicherlich nicht…  
Sei vorsichtig!

Dein Freund,  
Remus Lupin

PS.: Grüße mir Lucius…wir verstehen uns zwar immer noch nicht blendend, doch hoffe ich, dass sich das irgendwann ändert. Er ist einfach Dein Schicksal.

* * *

Remus,

Sei versichert, dass auch ich mit der Situation mehr als unzufrieden bin. Ich hasse dieses vermaledeite Schauspiel, und die Reaktion der anderen Ordensmitglieder ist mehr als unvorteilhaft für mich. Ich möchte allerdings nicht der Grund sein, aufgrund dessen sie beginnen könnten, auch dir zu misstrauen.  
Dumbledore macht mir die Situation nicht gerade leichter. Er entwirft neue Pläne für mich, ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen vor die er mich damit stellen wird. Zur allgemeinen Sicherheit darf ich weder dir, noch dem Rest des Ordens erklären, worum es sich handelt. Sollte der Dunkle Lord an einen unerfahrenen Okklumentiker aus unseren Kreisen gelangen, würde das die gesamte Organisation gefährden.

Weiterhin ist dir bekannt, dass ich für Narzissa Malfoy den Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten musste, um Draco zu schützen. Er ist mein Patensohn, das weiß der Orden, also müssten sie verstehen warum sein Schutz in meinem Sinne ist. Und würde ich den Schwur brechen, könnte ich meiner Tätigkeit für den Orden nicht mehr nachgehen, also muss ich mich offensichtlich umso mehr bemühen.  
Potter sollte sich lieber vorsehen, die Dinge die er von sich gibt sind für den Orden ebenso gefährlich wie die Dinge die ich tun muss, da sie die unterschwellige Aversion schüren.  
Dumbledore hat für das alles eine Lösung, wenn auch eine, die mir nicht gerade zusagt.

Du musst versuchen, meine Erklärungen dem Orden beizubringen. Mir selbst würden sie nicht zuhören. Ich brauche die Unterstützung dieses Misthaufens, weil ich mir noch mehr Misstrauen wohl kaum leisten kann.  
So schwer es mir um meinetwillen fällt rate ich dir, denjenigen Ordensmitgliedern, die dir sicher glauben werden, von unserer… Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Hinterher werde ich mich dafür vermutlich selbst verfluchen, aber vielleicht ist es ein Weg um die Situation zu retten.  
Dies würde mir auch vor dem Dunklen Lord nicht gefährlich werden, weil er es für ein einfaches Mittel halten wird, euer Vertrauen zu erschleichen.  
Lucius ist dadurch auch nicht in Gefahr.  
Im Übrigen werde ich deine Grüße ausrichten.

Dumbledore ist bereits über deine spärlichen Ergebnisse informiert. Wenigstens bin ich nicht mehr der einzige, dessen Sicherheit er aufs Spiel setzt um das große Ganze, und vor allem natürlich Potter, zu schützen.  
Du solltest dich bemühen, nicht zu sterben.

Grüße,

Severus

* * *

Tbc.  
Wir hoffen wie immer, dass es gefallen hat :)  
Als nächstes kommt das Lucy Epos….hm SevKa weist darauf hin, dass man ihre Story "Nur eine unwichtige Kleinigkeit" lesen soll^^…ach ja...von mir wird wohl auch noch was kommen^^

Reviews? *hundeblick* -Keksdose!


	20. Lucius Malfoy ::: Rumtreiberzeit 2

Chapter 20 ist daaa *laut alle lieben Leser ruf*  
Trotz Kopfschmerzen habe ich es geschafft, Lucius´ Litanei über alles, was falsch gelaufen ist, zu beantworten :P

Das ganze ist die Fortsetzung zu Kapitel 10, wenn ich mich nicht arg irre.

Die kursiv geschriebene Textzeile gehört dem fantastischen und genialen Thomas Borchert *seufz* (Aus seinem Lied "Ohne Dich"), was einfach erwähnt werden musste weil die Zeile an sich zwar keinen superbesonderen Text hat den man disclaimen müsste, sondern weil sie im Zusammenhang mit dem Lied einen netten Running Gag zwischen uns darstellt ;) (ähm….er weitet sich dramatisch aus^^ Hört euch das Lied beim Lesen von diesem Kapi an^^...hab's damit geschrieben^^ Ach ja….zu allem Lucy Briefen gibt's Playlists^^ Diese hier ist aber nur kurz:

Karma Killer – Robbie Williams

Ohne Dich – Thomas Borchert )

Wie immer jetzt also viel Spaß:

Ach ja. das alles spielt sich 1/2 Jahre nach dem 1. Rumtreiberbrief ab; was dazwischen passierte und wie es genau dazu kam in "Nur eine unwichtige Kleinigkeit"

* * *

Liebster Severus,

lege diesen Brief bitte nicht jetzt schon weg, denn keine Angst, ich werde Dir nichts schreiben, was Dich in irgendeiner Weise weiter verletzen könnte.  
Ich habe erfahren, dass Dich meine Antwort auf deinen so erzürnten Brief vor einem halben Jahr nicht erreicht hat. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Uhu einfach nicht in der Lage die einfachsten Anweisungen auszuführen…

Du schriebst mir, dass du alle Brücken abbrechen wollest – genau das, was auch ich zu tun gedachte …doch…ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus! Dieses halbe Jahr war eine einzige Qual für mich! Die ersten Tage dachte ich noch, es sei unglaublich einfach Dir den Rücken zuzukehren; doch als aus den Tagen Wochen und aus Wochen Monate wurden, merkte ich, wie mein ganzes Sein seinen Sinn verloren hatte. Mein Inneres wurde eiskalt…es scheint, der Spitzname, den alle mir früher gaben, trifft nun vollkommen zu…ich fühle mich, als sei mein Herz erfroren…

Doch ich begann die ganze Situation von damals noch einmal zu überdenken…vor allem, nachdem ich von Regulus Black selber, durch einen Zufall erfuhr, dass Zabini, diese falsche Schlange, mich über Monate mit Black betrogen hatte. Ich spürte, was Du wohl vor einem halben Jahr, noch viel intensiver, da unsere Beziehung ja viel langwieriger und tiefer war, verspürt haben musst. Ich war von mir selbst entsetzt und bin es immer noch! Wie konnte ich Dir nur so etwas antun? Ich weiß, du schriebst mir, dass Du vor Enttäuschung am Boden zerstört seist und es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen könnte, doch ich war so von Zorn verblendet  
Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht und kann mir noch weniger verzeihen! Deshalb verstünde ich auch, wenn Du meine Bitte um Verzeihung abschlügest. Mein Verhalten war unentschuldbar!

Allerdings will ich in diesem Brief ein paar Anschuldigungen deinerseits richtig stellen; ich bitte Dich an diesem Punkt den Brief nicht wegzulegen, sondern weiterzulesen.  
Zunächst möchte ich mich zu deiner Aussage, ich wäre, noch während wir eine Beziehung hatten, zu Jean gegangen, äußern:  
Es stimmt; ich bin mit ihm „ausgegangen", jedoch gingen wir zu…sagen wir „Geschäftsessen" mit „Kontakten" des Meisters. (Du verstehst, dass ich in einem Brief nicht mehr dazu schreiben kann.) Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich Dir nichts erzählte, aber ich war an mein Schweigen durch einen Schwur gebunden. Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich Jean nichtgestoppt habe mit seinen Behauptungen. Ich war zu blind und von mir selbst überzeugt, um seine Intrige zu erkennen! – Ich habe dein Leiden nicht gesehen…wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Ich hätte es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen!  
Ich war so auf diese „Arbeit" und die O.W.L.s konzentriert, dass ich nicht sah, wie ich mich immer weiter von Dir entfernte und jeden Versuch deinerseits versuchte abzublocken. Wie musstest Du unter dem Jähzorn, den ich durch den ganzen Stress damals zeigte, gelitten haben! Ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen; auch wenn mir unsere Trennung alles vor Augen hält…Du warst und bist nicht so grausam wie ich es war…und habe es nicht gesehen…unvorstellbar und unverzeihlich!

Aber einer hat es gesehen…Zabini, diese Ratte…er war, wie Du sagst, schon zur Zeit dieser angeblichen Kussszene, an mir interessiert…  
Doch die Strafe für meine Naivität und Verblendung folgte, wie Du weißt, nur Monate später…wie es scheint war er nur von meinen speziellen „Kontakten" und dem Reichtum betört.

Vor diesem Zwischenfall, der für diese unsere Misere gesorgt hat, wäre ich nie auch nur auf die Idee gekommen mich Zabini in die Arme zu werfen… nachdem seine Affäre ans Licht gekommen war, erzählte er mir, er habe mich nie geliebt und ließ auch Andeutungen über Liebestränke fallen; bitte lies weiter! - Ich will mich nicht damit rausreden, denn auch ein möglicher Trank hätte nicht dazu geführt, dass ich für Monate bei ihm blieb. Ich flüchtete mich wohl zu ihm, weil ich mir selber beweisen wollte, dass ich, ein Malfoy, eine Reinblüter und Slytherin, problemlos ohne Dich, ein Halbblut, auskommen könnte und Dich nicht mehr bräuchte…

Wie Du siehst und liest, trat dieser Fall nicht ein; ich merke immer mehr wie ich innerlich sterbe…ja…_ich sterbe vor Sehnsucht nach dir _…wohl einen einsamen Tod, da Du mir nie verzeihen können wirst! Dieser schier endlose Abgrund, der sich durch mein Verschulden, meinen Leichtsinn und meiner Leichtgläubigkeit, zwischen uns auftat, wird sich wohl nie mehr schließen, wird nie mehr verschwinden…und wenn doch eine riesige Narbe hinterlassen. Zwar schreibst Du in Deinem Brief, dass Du mich noch liebtest, so wie ich es, Dich betreffend, ebenso tue, doch wäre wohl, um dies aller zu überwinden, eine Liebe, so stark, wie unsere vor diesen ganzen Vorfällen, nötig. Und selbst dabei bin ich mir nicht sicher, denn wenn unser Glück so leicht aus Trotz zerstört; von Außerstehenden manipuliert werden konnten (auch wenn widrige Umstände herrschten) …

Ungeachtet dieser Tatsachen, bitte ich Dich wiederum um Vergebung für die Szene, die ich Dir machte. Wieder kann ich nur schreiben, dass ich von mir selbst entsetzt bin…

Wie könnte ich mir selbst erlauben Dir zu sagen, dass ich Dich liebte, wenn ich Dir nicht einmal das, von mir fälschlicherweise angenommene, Glück mit einer anderen Person gönnen, obwohl ich Dich vorher kalt habe fallen lassen…  
Ich bin verwirrt…mir schien als sei meine Liebe zu Dir unerschütterlich und nur durch einen kleinen Kommentar – eine ungeprüfte Behauptung - lasse ich mich von meiner Eifersucht und meinem Jähzorn so verblenden; dazu hinreißen unsere Beziehung zu vernichten. Die Demütigung, die Du erfahren musstest…durch mich…ich kann es nicht fassen!

Blind habe ich Dich vor der gesamten Schule erniedrigt – bloß gestellt – und Lupin gleich mit.  
Als ich das realisiert hatte, bin ich mit sicher geworden, dass ich einfach nicht würdig bin, den Namen Malfoy getragen…Malfoys sind loyal….treu…

Wie dumm ich war, als ich Dich verfluchte, statt zu schweigen, Dich schlug, statt zu zu hören; obgleich der Sectumsempra, durch die Emotionen deinerseits um vieles stärker, wirklich nicht angebracht war, hätte ich Dich wirklich Deine Version der Geschichte erzählen lassen sollen…oder Dir einfach vertrauen müssen…(wie einfach es ist diese Worte zu schreiben…zeigen sie doch wie wenig ich Dir vertraute…)

Doch vielleicht wollte ich Dir Deine Reaktionen heimzahlen nachdem Du IHN auf meinem Schoß gesehen hattest!…ich wäre sicher auch aus dem Raum gestürmt. Heute noch könnte ich mich dafür kasteien, Zabini, der sich erst bei Deinem Eintreten auf meinen Schoß setzte, nicht fortgejagt zu haben…möglicherweise war ich von seinen Worten zu geschockt…wie leichtgläubig und naiv ich war…wie verabscheuenswürdig!

Nie käme es mir in den Sinn von Dir zu verlangen, dass Du dieses Schreiben als Versuch einer Entschuldigung annimmst, doch kannst Du beruhigt sein, Du schreibst zwar, dass Du mich liebtest, es nicht schlimmer kommen könnte, doch ich befürchte, dass meine Nähe Dir über kurz oder lang wieder nur Leid brächte, das ich Dir ersparen will.  
Obwohl mein Herz während ich dies schreibe zu schlagen aufhört, gebe ich Dich frei von meiner Liebe, wenngleich ich nie aufhören werde Dich zu lieben, denn Du bist der Einzige, der dieses Gefühl in mir hervorruft.  
Ich sah ein, dass Du mit mir nur wieder durch Jammertale wandertest. Ich will, dass Du Glück im Leben findest, das uns wohl nie vergönnt sein würde.  
Sei Dir versichert, ich könnte und konnte nie mit deinen Gefühlen spielen um auf Deine letzte Anschuldigung einzugehen.

Ich verstehe es, wenn Du meine Entschuldigung nicht beantwortetest; meine Vergehen an Dir wiegen zu schwer…  
Sei versichert, dass ich Dich, solltest Du es vorziehen keinen Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen, nie wieder mit derartigen Schreiben beirren werde. Ich verstehe es, wenn Du Gedanken an mich nicht ertragen kannst und auch nicht verschwenden möchtest. Ich denke stets an Dich.  
Als Letztes will ich Dir mitteilen, dass alles, durch meine Szene, weite Wellen geschlagen hat; Mein Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich, sobald ich mein siebzehntes Lebensjahr erreicht habe, den Bund der Ehe mit Narzissa Black eingehen werde. Zudem werde ich, sollte ich nicht Argumente für Hogwarts vorbringen, für das letzte Schuljahr nach Durmstrang gehen werde…Du siehst, ich würde Dir nie wieder im Wege stehen, geschweige denn Dich so verzweifeln lassen, dass Potter Dir helfen müsste…  
I  
ch will diesen Brief nicht weiter ausführen, denn meine Erklärungen erscheinen mir ja selbst an Tragbarkeit vergleichbar mit dünnsten Seidenfasern. Dennoch will ich Dir sagen, ich werde Dich auf immer und ewig lieben, niemand soll je wieder diesen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen…niemand soll mir je wieder so nahe kommen können wie Du…

Ich werde Dich nie vergessen, egal wie Du Dich entscheidest. Ich bin auf immer Dein –

Verzeih mir!

Dein Dich ewiglich liebender

Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Lucius,

Mit solch einem Brief von dir hätte ich nach all dieser Zeit am wenigsten gerechnet. Nachdem ich auf mein letztes Schreiben vor einigen Monaten keine Antwort erhalten hatte, hatte ich die Hoffnung auf eine Aussprache, um ehrlich zu sein, vollständig aufgegeben.  
Von dort an habe ich mich tagtäglich gefragt, ob ich die Beziehung mit dir jemals hätte eingehen sollen. Im Nachhinein erschien es mir nämlich äußerst logisch, dass ich es nicht wert sein sollte, ehrlich von dir geliebt zu werden.  
Dass ich jetzt erfahre, dass ich ein Antwortschreiben hätte bekommen sollen, ist beinahe eine Art Schock.

Du erklärst in deinem Brief, dass die Intrige, welche ich dir unterstellt habe, ihren Anstoß bei Zabini gefunden hat, und dass du nur aus Wut auf mich darauf eingegangen bist. Ich bin aber beinahe erleichtert, dass du zugibst die Beziehung mit dem Dreckskerl auch aus freien Stücken eingegangen zu sein.

Ein Problem der Malfoys war schon immer, ihre Stärke sowohl allen Anderen als auch sich selbst gegenüber beweisen zu müssen, und ihre Schwächen zu verdrängen. Auch diese ätzende Differenzierung zwischen Reinblütern, Halbblütern und Muggelstämmigen wird sich wohl niemals aus eurem Weltbild entfernen. Wäre ich ungerecht, würde ich es als die Arroganz der reinblütigen Oberklasse bezeichnen, gerechterweise müsste ich mich jedoch eher auf deine Familie beschränken.  
Nichtsdestotrotz weiß ich, dass du es im Grunde nicht so negativ meinen kannst, sonst hättest du dich wohl niemals auf mich eingelassen.  
Lucius, wenn ich deinen Brief lese, bin ich geneigt, dir jedes einzelne Wort davon zu glauben und dir zu verzeihen. Eine andere Seite in mir ist jedoch der Ansicht, alle deine Aussagen und Beteuerungen auf das gründlichste auseinandernehmen zu müssen, um ihre Logik und Ehrlichkeit zu prüfen.  
Ich kann mich einfach nicht so schnell an die Möglichkeit gewöhnen, dass du mich dieses halbe Jahr lang trotz allem so sehr geliebt und vermisst haben solltest, wie ich diese Gefühle im Gegenzug für dich empfunden habe und immer noch empfinde.  
Es erscheint mir so surreal, dass die letzten Monate ein einziges Verständigungs- und Verständnisproblem gewesen sein könnten, statt einem vollendeten Bruch zwischen uns beiden.  
Gib mir etwas Zeit, um das zu begreifen. Dann bin ich auch bereit, dir zu vergeben.

Der Brief hat in mir noch einen weiteren seltsamen Zwiespalt ausgelöst als gerade genannten: Ich habe nämlich kein größeres Bedürfnis, als der Ratte Zabini den Hals umzudrehen. Jedoch nicht nur, weil er dich mir weggenommen hat, sondern ebenso weil er es gewagt hat, dich zu hintergehen und letztendlich zu verlassen. Warum treibt mich das zur Weißglut, obwohl es mich eigentlich unendlich freuen sollte?  
Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich weiß, wie wenig du diese Behandlung durch irgendeinen Menschen verdient hast, und dass niemand den Mann verletzen darf, den ich liebe. Was wiederum ironisch wäre, da du mir genau dies angetan hast.

Alles in allem muss ich sagen, dass mir der Betrug durch Zabini für dich keinesfalls leid tut. Er geschieht dir ebenso recht wie jeder einzelne Vorwurf, den du dir selbst während der letzten Monate gemacht hast.  
Du hast jedoch offensichtlich daraus gelernt und ich sollte nicht weiter meinen Finger in die Wunde legen.

Stattdessen würde ich gern mit dir reden. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht, denn du wirst hoffentlich verstehen, dass du mir deine geschriebenen Worte noch immer beweisen musst. Ich bin trotz allem misstrauisch und möchte verhindern, von dir benutzt zu werden.  
Sofern du dem zustimmst bin ich allerdings für meine Begriffe unvorstellbar erleichtert, dass unsere Beziehung doch noch nicht so verloren scheint wie in den letzten 6 Monaten.

Eine andere Sache möchte ich noch ansprechen, die uns hoffentlich nicht in den Weg kommen wird.  
Du weißt, dass ich, nach unserem Bruch und Zabinis Beschuldigungen wegen des Kusses, einen nicht allzu kleinen Teil meiner Zeit mit Potter und Lupin verbracht habe. Ebenso weißt du genau so gut wie ich, dass Lupin und ich uns gemeinsam den Anschuldigungen der anderen Schüler stellen mussten, die du wohlgemerkt verursacht hast, und dass sich aus dieser Situation etwas mehr als nur eine Notgemeinschaft gebildet hat.  
Ich habe schließlich selbst dafür gesorgt, dass du von unserer Beziehung erfährst, auch wenn ich meine so genannte Liebschaft mit Remus nicht bloß eingegangen bin um dir dein Handeln heimzuzahlen.

Ich habe ihn sehr gern und weiß, dass ein kleiner Teil von mir gehofft hat, dass sich aus der Freundschaft zu ihm auch ehrliche Liebe entwickeln könnte. Vielleicht war das der Weg meines Unterbewusstseins, mit unserer Trennung besser zurecht kommen zu wollen, ich weiß es nicht.  
Jedenfalls haben wir unsere Beziehung nach 4 Monaten beendet, da wir beide wussten, dass sie zu keinen tieferen Gefühlen führen wird. Wir haben jedoch immer noch ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander, welches wir auch beibehalten wollen.

Ich erwarte von dir, dass du das verstehst. Wenn auch nicht aus Liebe, bin ich diese Beziehung immerhin aus weitaus besseren Gründen eingegangen, als du für deine Affaire mit Zabini darlegst. Wenn dir also ein Neuanfang zwischen uns beiden wichtig ist, rate ich dir darüber hinwegzusehen und Lupin nicht nur zu akzeptieren, oder wenigstens zu tolerieren, sondern dich auch bei ihm für die Probleme entschuldigen, die du ihm zu Anfang des Jahres bereitet hast.

Da dies nun klargestellt ist fordere ich dich auf, mir einen Termin und Ort für unser gemeinsames Gespräch zu nennen.  
Beweise mir, dass dir unser Neuanfang so ernst ist, wie es scheint.

Dein  
Severus

PS: Ich vergaß den letzten Teil deines Briefs… Merlin, Lucius, Narzissa Black? Du wurdest der Cousine dieses Hundes versprochen? Ich wusste, dass es nicht gut enden kann wenn du deine Vorliebe für Männer vor deinem Vater geheim hältst… Diese Zweckehen unter Reinblutfamilien sind doch vollkommen veraltet! Es bestürzt mich zutiefst zu hören, dass du dich an dieses hochnäsige Weibsbild binden musst. Könnten wir es nicht gemeinsam schaffen, uns dagegen zu stellen? Selbst Abraxas Malfoy kann dich nicht zu allem zwingen, Lucius.

* * *

Tbc.  
Bäm. Das wars. Und es war verhältnismäßig lang.  
HINWEIS auf SevKa's FF "Nur eine unwichtige Kleinigkeit" die sich genau um das dreht, was ihr da oben gerade gelesen habt :)

Wäre toll wenn ihr die auch lesen wollen würdet :P  
Und natürlich, genau wie hier auch... Reviews? *fiep*  
Bald gehen mir wieder die Süßigkeiten aus. *Zitronendrops geb*

Lieblichste Grüße, Sevis Kätzchen und lume :)


	21. Draco Malfoy ::: again

Kapitel 21 kommt angerollt...

Draco findet etwas im Keller und ist absolut nicht begeistert.

Viel Spaß damit :)

* * *

Onkel Sev,

könntest Du mir bitte freundlicher Weise erklären, was die beigefügten Briefe zu bedeuten haben? Ich fand sie, unbewusst, als ich ein Dokument für Vater aus seinem alten Sekretär in den Kellergewölben holen sollte. Natürlich wusste ich nicht was sie beinhalteten, und vergaß sie zurück zu legen, da ich sehr in Eile war. – Aber was ich später im Laufe des Abends las…

Ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich wusste, dass Vater Mutter betrügt, aber das? (Ich bin nebenbei erstaunt darüber, dass sie nichts von alldem weiß…oder weiß sie es etwa?) Ich bin entsetzt! Ich verstehe es nicht, wie Vater es sich erlauben kann mir Moralpredigten zu halten, wenn er früher einmal genauso handelte wie ich! Kann das denn wahr sein? Und auch Du! Wie kannst Du es Dir erlauben mich anzuklagen, wenn ich Gefallen an Potter finde, und Du selbst in Deiner Schulzeit MEINEN Vater begehrt hast? Es widerspricht allem, was Du oder Vater, was ihr beide je von euch gegeben habt. Ich fasse es nicht. Und doch macht es nun für mich Sinn… alles… Glaubst Du denn ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass auch Du nicht auffindbar warst an manchen Wochenenden? Und auch Vaters Unerreichbarkeit zu jenen Zeiten macht nun Sinn für mich.  
Ich muss mich wiederholen, doch ich kann es nicht mehr anders ausdrücken: Ich fasse es nicht. Die ganze Zeit erhebt ihr euch über mich; scheltet mich, wenn ich nicht so agiere wie ihr es wollt. Erinnert mich an meine Rolle für den Dunklen Lord; wollt, dass ich nur Kälte, Arroganz und Hass empfinde und auf der anderen Seite ist es euch erlaubt das alles zu vergessen? Euch, die ihr immer so erhaben über jede Gefühlsregung tut?

Unglaublich! Erkläre mir dies alles! Denn ich bin mir nachdem ich einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht habe sicher, dass ihr immer noch eine Beziehung führt. Denkt ihr denn ich sei vollkommen blind? Und da ich Vater nicht fragen kann, weil er ja, wie Du sicher weißt, im Auftrag des Lords reist, wirst Du mir alles von Angesicht zu Angesicht erklären! Wenn ihr das vor mir geheim hieltet, was dann noch? Du sprichst doch stehst davon, dass ich Dir vertrauen müsse! Wie soll ich das tun, wenn ich noch weniger über euch beide weiß, als ich zu wissen glaubte? Wie soll ich Deiner Meinung nach zwei, nun für mich, Wildfremden vertrauen?

In großer Enttäuschung,

Draco Malfoy

Draco,

Aufgrund deiner Entdeckung habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als ehrlich mit dir zu sein. Ich weiß, dass ich schlecht von dir verlangen kann, deinen Vater mit dieser Angelegenheit zu behelligen.  
Du hast die Sachlage richtig erkannt, und wir hatten definitiv nicht vor dich einzuweihen, obwohl wir uns nichtsdestotrotz gefragt haben, ob du es wohl irgendwann bemerken würdest.  
Bevor du nun vollends wütend wirst und auf die Idee kommst, uns für diese Geheimhaltung zu verfluchen, werde ich es dir erklären.  
Du solltest folgendes aufmerksam lesen: Wir konnten es dir nicht sagen, um sowohl dich als auch uns vor dem Dunklen Lord zu schützen. Ob wir es dir mitteilen wollten oder nicht spielte hierbei keine Rolle. Lucius und ich sind beide geübte Okklumentiker und nutzen diese Fähigkeit, um unsere Beziehung vor dem Dunklen Lord geheim zu halten, da wir nicht wissen ob er sie tolerieren würde. In jedem Fall könnte er dieses Wissen als Druckmittel verwenden und wir würden uns somit einen Schritt weiter in seine Gewalt begeben. Du solltest verstehen, dass wir dies nicht riskieren können. Aus diesem Grund weiß niemand von den besonderen… Umständen zwischen deinem Vater und mir, der die Geheimhaltung gefährden würde.  
Aus eben demselben Grunde ist mir auch unwohl dabei, dass du es nun letztendlich doch herausgefunden hast. Die vorläufig beste Lösung dafür wird sein, dass du bei mir intensiven Okklumentikunterricht absolvieren musst, denn momentan gibt es kaum eine andere Möglichkeit, die Gefahr einer weiteren, und weitaus schlimmeren, Entdeckung zu umgehen.  
Ich hoffe ehrlich, und das wirst selbst du nicht oft von mir hören, dass du nicht allzu böse und nachtragend bist, denn die Maßnahme war notwendig. Und, so schockierend diese Aussage auch für dich sein mag, muss ich etwas richtig stellen. Korrekt gesehen ist es nicht deine Mutter, die von Lucius betrogen wird. Eigentlich bin ich es, denn ich gehörte bereits vor Narzissa zu seinem Leben. Verzeih meine Direktheit, aber ich denke dass du jetzt auch alles erfahren solltest. Schließlich bist du Lucius´ Sohn und mein Patenkind. Es ist nicht einfach, dir diese Beziehung zu eröffnen und zeitgleich zu hoffen, dass du deinen Vater und mich danach noch mit denselben Augen betrachten kannst.

Im Übrigen muss ich noch etwas berichtigen: Ich habe dich niemals für deinen Gefallen an Potter angeklagt. Ich habe dich lediglich darauf hingewiesen, dass es besser für alle Beteiligten wäre, wenn ihr euch voneinander fernhieltet, zumal Potter offensichtlich nicht dasselbe Interesse an dir zeigt, wie du an ihm.  
Der Grund für die Warnung war der gleiche, den ich auch für die Verdeckung der Beziehung zu deinem Vater genannt habe: Schutz. Zumal es sicherlich noch viel gravierender wäre, wenn der Lord deine Zuneigung zu demjenigen herausfände, dessen Ziel es ist, seine Herrschaft zu verhindern. Du wärst in großer Gefahr.

Auch habe ich dir mit keinem Wort gesagt, dass du nur Kälte, Arroganz und Hass empfinden solltest. Ein gesundes Maß dieser Gefühle sollte durchaus vorhanden sein, denn diese widerwärtige, ständige Fröhlichkeit und Freundlichkeit der Gryffindors, beispielsweise, ist kaum zu ertragen und auch nicht wünschenswert. Ich würde dir aber niemals raten, dich darauf zu beschränken.

Was deinen Vater angeht weiß ich genau, warum er sich so verhält, wie er es tut. Er hat Angst, dass du dein Leben unnötig komplizierter machst, so wie er es getan hat. Die Heirat mit einer reinblütigen Frau ist in eurem gesellschaftlichen Stand obligatorisch, und er sieht bei sich selbst, wie viel schwieriger es sich lebt wenn man eine arrangierte Ehe führt, der von Anfang an eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung massiv in den Weg gestellt ist.  
Er versucht lediglich zu vermeiden, dass du dich in Probleme verstrickst. Dabei kann es zugegebenerweise sein, dass seine Worte harscher ausfallen als er sie beabsichtigt. Aber angesichts der neuen Situation werden wir wohl so oder so ein Wort mit ihm darüber sprechen müssen.

Draco, es gibt keinen Grund, deinem Vater und mir nicht mehr zu vertrauen. Du solltest uns auch nicht als wildfremde Menschen ansehen, denn im Grunde hat sich nichts geändert. Du müsstest erkennen, dass wir einen guten Grund hatten, über die Sache zu schweigen. Andere Dinge, die wir vor dir geheim halten, gibt es nicht, und wir sind noch immer die selben Menschen wie zuvor. Es mag dir noch sehr befremdlich erscheinen, aber du musst uns zuliebe versuchen es zu akzeptieren. Es wäre sehr erleichternd für Lucius und mich, wenn du dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen könntest.

Außerdem muss ich vermutlich nicht erwähnen, dass du selbstverständlich deine oftmals vorlaute Klappe über diese Sache zu halten hast. Sollte ich je erfahren, dass du unvorsichtig etwas ausgeplaudert hättest, bekommst du Nachsitzen bis an dein Lebensende, und dieses Mal ohne Sympathievorteile für den lieben Patensohn. Hoffentlich geht das in deinen blonden Kopf.

Da ich wohl zu recht denke, dass das Thema für dich hiermit noch lange nicht abgeschlossen ist, erwarte ich deine nächste Eule.

Severus

* * *

Tbc.  
Was als nächstes kommt? Keine Ahnung^^ Wenn ihr Reviews schreibt, dann kriegt ihr, sagt SevKa, was von ihrem Schokoladen-Geburststagskuchen ab^^

Allerliebste Grüße, lu und natürlich SevKa


	22. Argus Filch

Sooo…hi again :) Hier kommt mal wieder ein Brieflein (Nein, wir sind nicht tot :D) Alles nicht meine Schuld mit der Monsterpause, nur SevKa's -.-° (Aber leider bin ich/seid ihr von ihr abhängig -.-) Also: Sie verspricht mal wieder öfter zu schreiben usw.^^ Dummerweise haben wir einfach momentan zu viel zu tun und dann findet man die Zeit/ Ruhe zum Schreiben nicht-.- Tja…genug gelabert! Hier sind Briefe Nr. 47 und 48 o.0 Wow! Sind das viele…hm…Also die „Jubiläumsbriefe" werden was gaaaanz Tolles^^ Versprochen!

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen und schaut auf LettersAndStoriesTheyTell_._webs_._com vorbei^^ (_ rauslöschen) Dort könnt ihr auch an einer Endlosgeschichte mitschreiben oder uns eure Ideen für weitere Briefe mitteilen:)

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

Ich möchte Sie bitten, mir bei der Entfernung des Sumpfes im Korridor zum Ostflügel im fünften Stockwerk behilflich zu sein!

Die anderen Herren und Damen Professoren baten mich, Sie zu fragen, da ihnen die eingesetzte Magie auf einem zu hohen Level erschien und angeblich in einer Verbindung mit bestimmten Tränken genutzt worden sei, um den Sumpf permanent zu machen.

Ich hoffe auf ihre Mitarbeit!  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Argus Filch

_

Mr. Filch,

Ich bin zur Zeit außer Hauses und werde frühestens in zwei Stunden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ich bin mir zwar nicht ganz im klaren darüber, wie ein Sumpf ins fünfte Stockwerk des Schlosses geraten ist, jedoch sollten Sie umgehend dafür sorgen, dass der Bereich vorerst von niemandem betreten werden kann.  
Sollte die Theorie mit den Tränken zutreffen könnte es äußerst gefährlich werden, sich in der Nähe des Sumpfes aufzuhalten.  
Sobald ich wieder anwesend bin, werde ich mir das Problem genauer ansehen.

S. Snape

Tbc.

Das war's erst mal…nicht viel, aber immerhin^^ Bis zum nächsten Mal und lasst ein Review da, ja?^^ *Kaffee/Kakao und Kuchen für alle hinstell*

Liebe Grüße SevKa und Lume!


End file.
